


Sweet But Psycho

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Dangerously in love, F/M, Ladies Man, Psycho Bitch, serial dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Kyle is use to loving and leaving the ladies with no consideration for their feelings. He does that to the wrong girl and has to suffer the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for Kyle being OOC. If you don't like it, don't read it that's all I can say.

Sweet But Psycho

Chapter 1

“Kyle, we better stop. The bell just rang…” Jenny Simons tells me. I shut her up by kissing her again. She pulls away. “Come on Kyle!” She chuckles. 

“Fine, I’ll let you go. I’ll call you later beautiful.” I wink at her. She blushes and walks away. 

Let me explain things, Jenny isn’t my girlfriend. She probably thinks she is, but she’s not. There’s too many girls in this school for me to be committed to one and one only. I’m only 16, what’s the point of being in a committed relationship anyway? The girls I deal with know what’s up and they don’t seem to mind so why should I?

This all started in 7th grade. I was in a relationship with Rebecca. Then Kenny introduced me to one of his cousins. I ended up banging her and Rebecca found out. I felt bad for her at first, but then Kenny told me there’s nothing to feel bad about and she’ll move on so I need to do the same. He ended up introducing me to another girl after I started dating another girl and I realized I’m too young to be tied to one girl. 

It became easier once I hit high school. I’m 6’3 and captain of the basketball team. These dumb whores practically throw their panties at me when I walk by. Who am I to turn down these beautiful creatures? 

“Hey dude!” That’s my best friend Stan Marsh. He’s always giving me shit about the way I treat girls. Which I’m sure he’s about to do right now. It’s not my fault that he’s in a relationship where he’s pussy whipped. He needs to step his game up. 

“What’s up dude?” I greet him. 

“I just came to get my chemistry book. What’s going on with you?”

I shrug. “You know, the usual.”

“Still playing games with the girls?” He rolls his eyes.

“It’s not playing games when they’re aware I’m not serious about any of them.”

“Serious or not, you should think about the risks. Like catching a disease or something.”

“That’s what these are for.” I grab a condom out of my wallet and throw it at him. “Besides, you’re more at risk of catching a disease than I am dealing with that whore of girlfriend you have.”

“She’s not a whore!”

“Everyone knows she gets around!”

“She got drunk at a party and had sex with Kenny. She made a mistake.”

I laugh. “You’re a naïve fool if you really believe that!”

“Whatever dude.”

“Kenny wasn’t the only one. She’s slept with Craig and Clyde too!”

“Can we change the subject please?” I can tell he’s getting upset. He knows his girlfriend is a slut. I think he only stays with her because he’s afraid to dump her. She wears the pants in that relationship. 

“I’m sorry the truth hurts.” Just then, I see a beautiful black girl walk by and go to a locker. Damn, she’s fine and clearly new. “Who is that?” I ask rhetorically. 

Stan looks over and then looks at me confused. “Dude, that’s Nichole Daniels. Remember, she went to elementary school with us?”

I think about it for a minute and it comes back to me. She was the only black girl in our school. “I do remember her. Where has she been?”

“She went private school in middle school and now she’s switched back to public.”

I raise my eyebrow. “How do you know all of this?”

“Wendy kept in touch with her.”

“I see. I’m surprised she never told me this.”

“Well it’s not like you two are exactly friends....”

“Touché.” I look at Nichole. “But damn, look at her! Slim with curves in all the right places. Look at that ass.” She’s about 5’6, slim, average size titties, wide hips, and a big ass! I just want to grab that ass!

“I don’t think she’s your type.” Stan tells me.

I laugh. “Girl is my type. I’ll be tapping that ass before the week is over with!”

“Good luck...”

“Just you watch me!” I walk up to Nichole and lean up against her locker. “Hi Nichole.”

She looks up at me in shock. “Kyle? Hi, it’s nice to see you. I’m surprised you remember me.”

“How can I forget a face that beautiful? You were one of my first crushes.”

“I was?”

I nod and stare her up and down. “Yes, I see puberty did wonders for you. You’ve only gotten finer with age!”

“Umm...thanks.” She looks away and I notice a small smile on her face. 

I run my fingers through her hair. “Aww, are you shy?”

She shakes her head. “No, I just wasn’t expecting any compliments especially on my first day.”

I gently turn her head so that she’s looking at me. “There’s plenty more where that came from. How would like me to take you out to lunch today?”

“You mean eat together on the cafeteria?”

“Yuck! No one eats in there. We can go to real restaurant.”

Nichole raises her eyebrow. “We can leave campus?”

I chuckle. She’s so new, it’s cute. “Yes, as long as you’re in a car...which I have.”

“Oh...”

“So what do you say?”

“I don’t know. Can I think about it?”

“You only have a few hours until lunch. Give me your number. I’ll text you during fourth period.”

“Umm...okay.” I hand her my phone and she adds her number and gives it back to me. 

“I’ll see you at lunch, beautiful.” I gently touch her chin. 

Nichole frowns. “I haven’t said yes yet.”

“You will.” I wink at her before she walks off. I walk back over to Stan and smirk. 

“Dude…” He says as his jaw drops. 

“Did I say the end of the week? I’ll be tapping that by the end of the day!” 

Stan rolls his eyes. “If you say so.” 

“I do!”

“I don’t know dude. Nichole isn’t like the other girls.”

“What do you mean?”

“She seems kind of...uptight.”

I laugh as that’s rich coming from him. “That will change once I stick this dick in her!”

Stan covers his ears. “Dude, I wish you wouldn’t talk like that.”

“Why?”

“It just seems so dirty!”

I laugh even harder. “You say Nichole seems uptight?”

“Forget I said anything. I have to get to class.” He walks off.

“Oh come on! Don’t be like that Stan!” I yell out, but he ignores me. Just then, I see Lola walking by looking fine as ever. “Hey baby!” I call out to her. 

Nichole’s POV

I won’t lie, I spent most of the morning thinking about Kyle. He’s even cuter than he was in elementary. I’m honestly surprised that a girl like me would be his type. I want to go out with him to see where it goes, but at the same time, I’m a little nervous. I’ve never been on a date before so I don’t know what to do or how to act.

I have my 4th period class with Wendy and Bebe. They come up to me before class starts. “We saw you talking to Kyle earlier.” Wendy tells me. 

I nod. “He asked me out to lunch.”

Bebe smacks her forehead. “What did you say?”

“I didn’t answer him. He took that as a yes.”

“Are you interested in him?”

I shrug. “I don’t know. I mean, I’m so use to being around all girls so I’ve never had a guy hit on me before. I don’t know how to take him.” My previous school was an all girl’s school. 

“You need to be careful!” Wendy warns me. 

“Why?”

“Because Kyle is a ladies’ man! He’ll screw you and throw you away like trash!” Bebe nods in agreement.

“He’s basically like Kenny…except he has money. Hell, he might even be worse than Kenny because he has money.”

I look back and forth at the two of them. “How do you know this? Did he do this to either one of you?”

They shake their heads. “Not me! I’m with Stan, always have been. Kyle isn’t my type!” Wendy tells me. 

I look at Bebe. “Bebe?”

“No, but he’s done this to some of our friends. That’s how we know how he is.”

“Like who?” 

“Heidi, Red, Annie, Rebecca, Theresa, etc., etc., etc!”

I shrug. “Maybe he just didn’t really like them.”

“You saw him for all of two minutes. Do you really think he has feelings for you that quickly?” Wendy asks me. 

I shake my head. “No, but we can get to know each other.”

“Just be careful.” Bebe warns. 

I start laughing. “You make it sound like he’s dangerous.”

“For someone who doesn’t know him that well or have any dating experience like you, he could be.”

I shrug. “No offense, but I can take care of myself.”

Wendy puts her arm around me. “We’re just trying to look out for you.”

“I appreciate it, but what could possibly happen?”

“With Kyle...anything.” Bebe narrows her eyes. I won’t lie, they’re making me more nervous than I already was. 

“I think you guys are overreacting.” Just then, my phone vibrates. I look at it and it’s Kyle. “He just sent me a text.” I tell them. 

“What did he say?” Bebe asks. 

“Something came up so he’s rescheduling our lunch plans to dinner Friday night.” Dinner? On Friday? Oh my God! 

“I thought you never said yes?” Wendy asks raising her eyebrow. 

“I didn’t.”

“So why is he rescheduling something you didn’t commit to?”

“I don’t know…”

“Tell him no.” Bebe tells me gently. “You won’t regret it.”

“Maybe you’re right.” I respond to Kyle’s text saying, _“I’ll see you Friday night.”_ What’s the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle’s POV

As I’m heading home for the day, I bump into someone. I was about to apologize until I realized who it was. “Kyle...” Wendy glares at me.

“Slut!” I reply to her. 

“Don’t call me a slut!”

I shrug. “That’s what you are!”

“Oh yeah? Well you’re a man whore!”

“Ouch! That hurt!” I say sarcastically. 

Wendy scowls. “You make me sick!”

“The feeling is mutual sweetheart!”

“Don’t call me sweetheart!” She starts to walk away, but turns back around. “Stay away from Nichole whole you’re at it.”

I start to laugh. “Where the hell did that come from?”

“I know you asked her out on a date.”

“What’s it to you?”

“She’s my friend! I don’t want you to hurt her like you do everyone else!”

“Well I don’t want you to hurt Stan, but I guess we can’t always get what we want now can we?” I lift her chin up and wink at her. She smacks my hand away. 

“Ugh, you’re so disgusting! I don’t know how Stan can be friends with a loser like you!”

“I don’t know how he can date a whore like you!”

“Fuck you!”

“No bitch, fuck you!” I hear someone clearing their throat behind me. I turn and see it’s Nichole. I look at Wendy who smiles, then I focus my attention back on Nichole. “Hey Nichole.” I greet her. 

“Hi…” She looks at me nervously. 

“Sorry I had to cancel our plans yesterday. Something came up.” More like, SOMEONE came up. She doesn’t need to know all that though.

“That’s okay.” She begins to walk away. I grab her arm. 

“Wait, don’t leave!”

“Why?”

“You said you can’t wait for our date.”

She nods. “I did, but now I’m not so sure…” 

“HA!” Wendy blurts out. 

I glare at the bitch. “Why are you still here?” 

She ignores me and looks at Nichole. “Nichole, go with your instincts! He’s a disgusting pig!”

“Will you shut up? This is between Nichole and me!”

“Nichole, listen-“

Nichole cuts her off. “Wendy, Kyle is right. This is between us. May we be alone please?”

“I’m really worried about you.” I hear Wendy whisper to her. 

Nichole smiles. “I’m a big girl, I’ll be okay.”

“I just don’t think you can handle him.”

“It will be fine, I promise.”

“Fine, I’ll go. But I’m not happy about it!” Wendy glares at me one last time before she walks off. 

I roll my eyes. “Anyway, so where were we?”

“I said I’m not sure about our date.”

“Why not? Did I upset you by canceling?” 

She shakes her head. “It’s not that. I didn’t like the way you were speaking to my friend.”

“That’s because your friend is a hater and a whore!”

“If you want to go on a date with me, you’re going to have to refrain from calling my friends derogatory names.”

Oh God, she actually cares about her? I guess I have “play” nice. “I can keep my comments to myself, but that doesn’t change who she is.”

“She’s neither of those things.”

“I don’t want to talk about her anymore.” I move closer to her. “Let’s talk about our date.” I know she says she isn’t sure, but I’m going to change that.

“What about it?” 

“I’ve decided I’m going to take you to the Capital Grille in Denver.”

Her eyes widen. “Isn’t that place expensive?” 

“Nothing is too expensive for you.” 

She looks away from me. “I don’t know what to say…” 

“Say you’ll wear something sexy for me.”

“Sexy…?” She begins fidgeting. 

I chuckle and run my fingers through her hair. “You know, you’re really cute when you get all shy on me.”

She looks up at me and smiles. “Thanks…I think.” 

“I’ll pick you up Friday at 7.”

“You don’t know where I live?”

“Don’t you live in the same house as before?” 

I shake my head. “No, I moved. I’ll text you my address.” She sends me a text. “So I guess I’ll see you on Friday.” She walks off. I love the way her ass moves when she walks. 

“What is it about that girl?” I bite my bottom lip. 

Nichole’s POV

At home, I’m in my room looking at myself in the mirror. Kyle wants me to wear something sexy. I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that. I don’t think I know how to be sexy much less own anything sexy. I continue staring. “What’s with you?” I turn and see my mom at my door. She closes the door and stands behind me.

I turn towards her. “This boy asked me out.” 

Her eyes light up. “Really? You’ve only been in the school for two days.”

“He asked me within the first 30 minutes of me arriving at school.” 

“So who’s the lucky boy?” 

“His name is Kyle Broflovski.”

Mom smiles. “Oh Gerald’s son! He comes from a good family.” 

“He wants to take me to Capital Grille.”

She gives an approving nod. “He has good tastes in restaurants.” 

“It’s kind of weird that he wants to take me to an expensive restaurant on the first date.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that…especially if he’s paying.”

I look away. “I don’t want him to think I’m only dating him for his money.”

“Didn’t he ask you out?”

I look at her and nod. “Yes.”

“Did he pick the place?”

“Yes…”

“Then you’re not using him.” She smiles. 

“It doesn’t seem right.” 

“Did I ever tell you that my first date with your dad was at a fancy restaurant?” 

“No…” Oh God, I swear everything with her turns into a trip down memory lane. 

“He couldn’t afford it. We ended up washing dishes because we couldn’t pay the $150 bill.” 

I laugh. “Really?” 

Mom laughs too. “Yes! The real bonding happened while we were washing those disgusting dishes.” 

I cover my ears. “Mom, please don’t tell me anymore…” I can hear her still laughing. I walk over to my dresser and pick up a picture of my dad. I let out a small sigh. Mom puts her arms around me. 

“You miss him as much as I do, don’t you?” My dad died about a year and a half ago. He died from a heart attack. It was completely unexpected as he was in great health prior to that. 

“I do…” I start crying. There’s a knock on my door. “Come in.” I quickly wipe my eyes. 

“Hi sweetheart.” That’s my grandma. She moved us into her house after my father died because my mom couldn’t bear to live in our old house after dad died.” What’s wrong?” She asks me. 

“We were just talking about William.” Mom informs her. 

“I really miss my dad.” I put down his picture. 

Grandma hugs me tightly. “I know you do dear. I miss him too.” She looks right in the eyes. “You remind me of him in so many ways, especially in the eyes.”

“She looks more like me than William.” Mom adds in annoyed. 

“You know I’m here for you if you ever want to talk.” Grandma hugs me again. 

“I appreciate that grandma.” She smiles and leaves the room. 

“She hates me.” Mom sighs. 

“You know that’s not true.” 

She nods. “She never warmed up to me, and it’s gotten worse since William died.” 

“I think you’re imagining things.” 

“If you say so. Anyway, what are you going to wear on your date?” 

“I haven’t really thought about it.” 

“Luckily you have me here to help you. We’ll go shopping when you get out of school!” 

I put my hand over my face. She’s going to make this so embarrassing. “Oh mom!” 

“Don’t “oh mom” me! It will be like old times!”

“Fine…” I give in. There’s no use in me arguing with her since she’s relentless. I just hope she doesn’t go over the top with the outfit choice. I can only imagine what she would choose if I told her Kyle told me to wear something sexy…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nichole’s POV

It’s the night of my big date with Kyle and I’m so nervous. Mom is helping me get ready. I’m currently wearing a plaid skirt with a white top. I look at mom who frowns. “Are you sure you want to wear that?” She asks me. 

“What’s wrong with this?” I look at myself in the mirror seeing absolutely nothing wrong with the outfit. 

“Nothing if you’re going to catholic school.” Mom laughs. 

“Do you think I should change?”

She nods. “Why don’t you wear the dress you I bought you?” She holds up a black dress. 

“I don’t want to give Kyle the wrong impression.”

“It’s just a dress. It’s not even that short.” She hands it to me. I change into the dress. It doesn’t feel like me at all. “What do you think?”

“It’s a little below the knees. I told you it’s not that short. Stop worrying.” I look in the mirror again, when the doorbell rings. 

“Oh no! He’s here!” Panic begins to set in. 

“I’m going to get the door.” Mom smiles and rushes towards the door, but I stop her. 

“No, don’t!”

“Why not? I want to meet the young man that’s taking my daughter out.”

“You already know him.” I remind her. 

“As a child, I don’t know the teenage Kyle Broflovski. I need to set some ground rules.”

I slap my forehead. “Mom, I don’t want you to embarrass me!”

“Nichole! Kyle’s here.” I hear grandma call out. 

“I guess your grandma got the door.” Mom states the obvious. 

“Do I look okay?” I ask before checking myself out in the mirror once again. 

“You look great! Now go!” She pushes me out the door. She follows me down the stairs. 

“Hi Kyle...” I greet him nervously. 

He smiles at me. “Nichole? You look...beautiful!” He says as he stares me up and down. 

“Thank you. You look handsome as well.” He has on slacks and a green shirt. It really brings out his eyes. He looks very handsome. 

“What time should I bring her home Mrs. Daniels?” Kyle asks grandma. 

“No later than 10. Take good care of my granddaughter. She’s all I have left.” Grandma hugs me. Geez, and I was worried that mom would the one to embarrass me…

“I promise you, she’s in good hands!”

“Thank you. Have fun Nichole.”

“Bye Grandma.” I tell her just before walking out the door. 

Kyle’s POV

We’re at the Capital Grille looking over the menu and chatting when the waiter comes over to us. “Are you ready to order?” He asks. 

I put down the menu. “Yes, I’m going to order the Ribeye, medium well. For the lady, she’ll have the Fresh Maine Lobster.” 

Nichole glares at me. “Actually, no I’m not.”

I’m a little taken aback. “You’re not? Don’t worry about the price babe, I’ve got it.” 

“It’s not about the price. I’m a vegan.”

“Really?” Damn, I didn’t see that one coming. 

“Yes.” She looks at the waiter. “I’ll have the Wild Roasted Mushrooms.”

“Is that all? That’s an appetizer.” The waiter asks. 

She nods. “That’s fine.” 

“Are you sure? If you’re not happy with the menu, we can go somewhere else.” I offer. I don’t want the girl to be hungry. 

“It’s okay. Mushrooms are fine.” Nichole smiles. 

“As you wish, miss.” The waiter tells her. “I’ll put in your orders.” He walks off. 

I look at Nichole. “Interesting. I’ve never been on a date with a vegan before.”

She raises her eyebrow. “How many dates have you been on?” 

I laugh. “I don’t want to confuse you with numbers. Besides, I know about me. Tonight is about me getting to know you.” I take her hand. 

She looks away nervously. “What do you want to know?” 

“What was your last school like?” 

“It was an all girl’s school.”

“Really? Sounds like a school I need to attend.” I chuckle. 

She shakes her head. “It wasn’t that great. Most of the girls were such bitches!” 

“Is that why you switched back to public school? Were you getting bullied or something?” She looks down. “Is something wrong?”

“My dad passed away about a year a half ago.”

Again, I didn’t see that coming. “I’m sorry to hear that. You don’t have to say anything else, I-“

“It’s okay.” She interrupts. “After he passed, my mom had a nervous breakdown and had to be institutionalized for awhile. We eventually moved in with my grandmother and since she couldn’t afford to pay for my school, I had to go back to public school.” 

“I see.” I’m sorry I even asked her. But I guess I better continue to play like I’m interested. “So, how did your dad die anyway?”

“He had a heart attack. It happened so suddenly.” 

“He wasn’t sick or anything?” 

She shakes her head. “Not at all.” She looks like she’s on the verge of tears. 

“Ribeye, medium well.” The waiter comes with our food. He sets my plate down. Thank God the food came out when it did. I couldn’t’ take anymore of her depressing story. “Wild Roasted Mushrooms.” He sets Nichole’s plate down. “Can I get you anything else?” We both tell him no and he leaves. 

“Looks good.” Nichole states about her food. 

“They’re just mushrooms. You really like that?”

“Yes I do!” She goes on the defense. 

“Okay, no need to get defensive. I’ve just never met a vegan in person before.” 

“I decided to change my lifestyle after my dad passed.”

“Understandable.” I don’t want to hear anymore about her dad. This is not going how I planned. 

“So tell me something about you Kyle. What made you decide to ask me out?” 

Well, it’s better than talking about her father. “Like I said before, you were my first crush.” 

“That’s the only reason?” 

I shake my head. “That’s how it started. I haven’t seen you in years and girl, you’re really beautiful. I wanted a chance to talk and get to know you again and feed you.” 

Nichole smiles. “That’s sweet.” 

“So what made you say yes? I know your slutty friend tried to talk you out of it.” 

“She’s not a slut and because I didn’t want to judge you based on hearsay.” 

“Good answer. So what do you think about me?” I ask rubbing my chin. 

“I think you’re nice and caring. A little controlling though.” 

I start laughing. “Controlling? How?” 

“You tried to order my food without even asking me!”

“Sorry. I thought that’s what girls like.” 

“Not this girl.”

“Duly noted.” Damn, this girl is tough. No need to worry Kyle, you’ll break her down…

Nichole’s POV

After dinner on the drive home, I notice Kyle is taking a different route. “Can I take you somewhere else before I take you home? You have over an hour before you have to be home.” He asks. 

“Take me where…?” 

“You’ll see.” Kyle smiles. He drives another mile before he pulls up to a house. He parks the car and gets out so I follow behind. 

“What is this place?” I ask looking up. 

“It’s our guest house. We rarely have guests so I use it as an extra bedroom.” He opens the door and we go inside. The first thing I see is…

“Is that a basketball court?” I ask him as I stare in awe.

“I have to practice somewhere.” 

“This is nice! I’ve never seen a home like this.” 

“Mmm, hmm.” He grabs me and takes me into a bedroom pulling me into a kiss. I wasn’t prepared for that at all. He was doing something delicious to my mouth. His kiss was demanding. He rocked his body against mine, his tongue reaching into my mouth like he just couldn’t get close enough to me. When he stopped it left me panting and gasping for air.

He stared down at me, his eyes half-hooded and wanting. When he looked at me like this, I felt an overwhelming sensation. 

The corner of his mouth curled then he yanked down my dress and clawed my bra in half. My breasts tumbled out. He gaped at them until my nipples hardened under his heated gaze. I quickly cover myself with my hands.

He pulls my hands away. “Relax, just relax.” He whispers seductively as he laid me down on the bed. 

He placed slow, gentle kisses from my chin, down my neck, stopping in the front of my throat to nibble gently. I may have stopped breathing, because I could no longer feel anything but his sweet caresses. A fever burned, starting in my stomach then spreading down to my core.

He shifted his hips and his erection hit just the right spot to send me into oblivion. I gasped and thrust toward him, willing him to grind against me just a little harder. But he stilled.

“Kyle,” I pleaded, “I-I’ve never done this before.”

“That’s okay.” He whispers. “Let me make you feel really good…”

“Is it going to hurt?”

“Shh…” He whispered. His mouth made its way down my chest, licking, nipping, sucking, but he didn’t touch my breasts. The cool air of the room suddenly felt icy against my sensitive nipples. They tingled in anticipation when he gazed at them. I squirmed, willing him to take one between his lips.

His fingers dipped under my panties and between my folds. Pleasure rocked through my body until I thought I might come apart. I gasped.

“Relax, babe. I just put on a condom. You may feel a little pain, but it will get better I promise.” I close my eyes. In a flash, my underwear was gone and he thrust into my wetness. All it took was one fierce drive and I was over the edge. Stars studded my vision as I cried out for him.

I yelped working up to another climax. With one big hand placed on the small of my back, pinning me in place, he moved in and out of me. My body jerked back and forth with the strength of his movement. The bed banged against the wall and with every sharp thrust our skin slapped together lusciously. The sex was loud and violent, nothing like what I expected.

My moans and cries grew louder. I couldn’t contain it anymore, I was going to explode. But Kyle flipped me over seamlessly and continued pumping into me with enough force to make me teeth clatter. This was no gentle lovemaking. This was passionate, vengeance sex! God, I loved it! He brought two palms down onto the bed on either side of my head and looked into my eyes. 

“Are you okay?” He asks as he pulls out gently.

“I’m fine. That was great…” I pant out of breath. I can’t believe he just took my virginity…

Kyle smiles as he runs his fingers through my hair. “Here I thought you were this shy, innocent little girl. Are you sure this was your first time?” 

I frown. “Of course I’m sure. Why would I lie about that?” 

“You could’ve been trying to impress me.” 

“I wasn’t. It’s the truth.” 

“Sorry if I offended you.” He kisses me on the forehead. “I better take you home. Get dressed.” I will admit, I was a little offended, but I’m glad he apologized. I definitely didn’t want the date to end on a sour note… 

Kyle’s POV

“You really went on a date with her?” Stan asks me at school Monday morning. 

I smile and nod. “I sure did. Just like I told you, I was going to tap that.” 

“Oh Kyle…” I can see a look of disappointment on Stan’s face. 

“She was a virgin too! I hit that first!” 

Stan scowls. “Kyle, you’re being disgusting.” 

I shrug. “Well I’m over that, let’s see who’s on the menu for this week.” I look around for potential dates. 

“Hi Kyle! What’s up?” I look and see it’s Nichole with a big, bright smile on her face. 

“Nichole…” I reply standoffishly and I see her smile quickly fade. I walk off. 

“Dude!” I hear Stan call out after me. I already know what he wants. He knows how I get down and Nichole is going to have to learn too. I got what I needed from her and now I have no use for her. Maybe later on down the line I will, but for now, she can kick rocks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nichole’s POV

I’m in complete shock right now. Did Kyle just blow me off? Why would he do that? I follow behind him and Stan. “Kyle?” I tap him on the shoulder once I’m close enough to him. 

He turns towards me and narrows his eyes. “What? What do you want?” 

I’m completely taken aback by his tone. I look down and start fidgeting. “I was wondering if umm...maybe we can hang out again.”

“Uh huh?” He crosses his arms. 

I look up. “You know, like another date...or something.”

“We’ll see.” He replies coldly before walking off. I look at Stan who shrugs and follows behind him. I follow behind them once again. 

“Kyle wait!” He stops. “Did I do something wrong?”

He turns towards and frowns. “What’s your deal? Why are you pestering me?”

My eyes widen. I’ve never seen this side of him before and I don’t like it or know how to take it. “I-I’m not. I just thought we had a great time.”

“I didn’t say we didn’t, but don’t bug me about another date.” He grabs me and shakes me lightly “When and **IF** I want another date with you, **I** will let you know! Got it?” He backs away.

“I can’t believe you would treat me this way after the night we had...” I can feel my eyes watering. 

Kyle rolls his eyes and groans. “I can’t believe you’re acting like a clingy bitch! Get lost! I don’t have time for you today.” He starts to walk away again. 

“I gave you my virginity…”

He looks at me and smiles. “Oh and about that, thanks for the ass! Deuces!” He holds up the peace sign and walks off. I’m left with my mouth hanging open in shock. 

“Dude, Kyle!” Stan looks at me and touches my shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

I push his hand away and I run off. I keep running until I nearly bump into Wendy. “Wendy!” I wrap my arms around her and start crying. 

“What’s the matter?” She asks me. 

“I should’ve listened! You and Bebe tried to warn and I didn’t listen!” I continue to sob. 

“What happened?” 

I look at Wendy. “I went out on a date with Kyle and now he’s acting like he doesn’t want anything to do with me!”

I can see Wendy’s face go from a look of concern to a look of anger. “What did he say?”

“He said when and if he wants to go on another date with me, he’ll let me know.” I wipe my eyes. “Then he told me, “Thanks for the ass! Deuces!” 

Wendy’s face turns red with anger. “That son of a bitch!” She punches the locker. “God, he’s disgusting!

“I can’t believe he acted that way. I thought…it doesn’t matter.” 

She lets out a sigh. “I’m not surprised! I tried to warn you.”

“I know you did…”

“But that doesn’t excuse his shitty behavior!”

I shake my head. “No it doesn’t!”

“I’m going to go have a “friendly” chat with that bastard!” She storms off. 

“Wendy, wait!” I run after her. Within minutes, we find Stan and Kyle together. Kyle is talking to another girl, but she leaves when she sees us approaching. 

“Stan?” Wendy seems surprised to see him.

“Hi Wendy.” Stan smiles. 

“Why are you having out with him?”

“He’s my best friend.”

Wendy shoots Kyle the evil eye before focusing her attention on Stan. “The best friend that’s rude to your girlfriend!”

Kyle shrugs. “Don’t get mad at me because I told him about your slutty ways!”

“SHUT UP! I’m already pissed off at you!”

“What the hell did I do?”

“Don’t play stupid with me! You hurt Nichole!”

He stares me up and down and then shakes his head in disgust. “Why is she hurt? It’s not like we’re in a relationship or anything.”

“You don’t get it asshole! For some reason, she actually likes you and you treated her like shit!”

Kyle rolls his eyes. “I took her out and paid for her to eat vegetables. The fuck do you want from me?” I’m completely speechless right now. I don’t think he say or do anything to make this situation worse than it already is. 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe treat her like a human being for once! She’s not like those others whores you fuck around with! Like the one that just left! She’s a decent person with real feelings!”

Kyle laughs. “Decent? If she’s so decent, then why did she give up the pussy on the first date? Answer that!” He looks at me. “I’m still not buying the virgin shit. Not by the way I put it on you. I’ve fucked virgins before and it wasn’t anything like that.”

“You’re disgusting!” Wendy looks at Stan. “And you! We’re you there when he so rudely dissed and dismissed my friend?”

Stan nods slowly. “I was.”

“You’re okay with him treating her like that?” Wendy yells. Poor Stan, I kind of feel bad for him. He’s not the bad guy here, Kyle is. 

“I asked her if she was okay, but she ran off!” 

Wendy rolls her eyes. “Oh gee, I can see how concerned you were Stan!” She points at Kyle. “You need to check your friend! He can’t treat girls this way!”

Kyle begins laughing again. “No one is going to check me, especially not Stan!”

“This is the person you call your best friend? You have poor taste in friends!”

“He has even worse taste in girlfriends!” He looks at Stan. “Do yourself a favor and dump this trash and get back your dignity!” He yells. 

“You guys stop, please!” Stan yells out, standing in between Kyle and Wendy. “This is about Nichole, not me!” Thanks a lot Stan. 

Wendy nods in agreement. “You’re right!” She pushes Stan aside and slaps Kyle. “You’re such a disgusting prick!”

Kyle rubs his cheek and smiles. “Every girl in school knows the deal. Maybe you should’ve brought your girl up to speed! Even Stan could’ve told you, my intention was to fuck!”

It’s time for me to finally speak up. “I opened up to you. I thought maybe you would be different with me. I guess I was wrong.”

Kyle smirks. “Baby doll, do you really think I gave a shit about your dead dad?” My jaw drops. “I just acted like I cared to get you in bed.”

I begin tearing up.“What about you telling me I was your first crush?”

“You believed that?” Kyle laughs. “Damn, you’re more naive than I thought!”

“But-“

Kyle interrupts me. “I guess going to an all girls school, you didn’t learn anything about men. You should be thankful that you’re dad died. Now you can join the rest of civilization and be hip to what goes on in the real would.”

“You are so cruel!” I start crying. I guess I was wrong when I thought he couldn’t get any worse. 

He bends down to my level. “Save your tears for someone who cares, because I don’t.” He whispers. 

“This isn’t over Kyle!” Wendy puts her arm around me. “Let’s get out of here. One thing you don’t want to do is let him know he’s gotten to you.”

“Too late...” I tell her. 

“I’ll deal with you later Stan!” Wendy warns him before we walk away. 

“I don’t feel so good. I think I’m going to see if the nurse will let me go home.” I tell Wendy. 

“He’s not worth it...”

I nod. “I know, but I need time to get my thoughts together.”

“You need to get your thoughts together to plan sweet revenge against that bastard!”

I shake my head. “I’m not going to do that.”

“Why not?”

“What’s the point? He’s just going to continue to do what he did.”

“Yeah, but he won’t do it to you again.”

“I’m never going to get myself on a situation where he can. Problem solved.”

“You’re too nice for your own good.” Wendy smiles. We say our goodbyes and I head to the nurse’s office so I can leave for the day. I don’t want to take the chance of running into Kyle again so it’s best that I leave. Tomorrow is another day. 

That evening, I’m lying in bed under the covers crying. I hear a knock on my door, but I ignore it. I’m not in the mood to talk to or see anyone right now. Well whomever is knocking, just came in my room. So much for that. They sit down on my bed and touch my back. “Nichole sweetie, what’s the matter?” It’s mom. 

I pull back the covers. “It’s Kyle. He made a fool out of me.”

“How so?”

“He kicked me to the curb!” I lie my head on her lap and sob as she strokes my hair. “My friends told me he was no good, but I didn’t want to believe them. I thought maybe he would be different with me.” 

Mom hugs me. “Oh baby! I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“I wish I could’ve did things differently on our date.”

“Did you sleep with him?” 

“MOM!” I cry out. I can’t believe she would ask me that.

“It’s a valid question.” 

I look away from her. “I don’t want to talk about this with you!” 

“Who better to talk about it with then your mother?” I look at her and she smiles. She has a point, but it seems so…awkward. 

“Yes mom, I slept with him…” I sigh. 

“Oh Nichole…” She hugs me again. 

“I’m sorry Mom. I wasn’t sure at first, but once he got started, I couldn’t stop it. He was rough, but I enjoyed it.”

She puts her hand up. “Okay, remember I’m still your mom. I don’t want or need details.” 

“He used me for sex and now he’s tossing me out like yesterday’s trash.” I start crying again. 

“That pig! I should cut his dick off!” 

“Mom, please don’t talk like that.”

“No one hurts my little girl and gets away with it! Where are my keys?” She stands up and heads towards the door. 

“Mom stop!” I grab her arm. 

“I really thought he was one of the good guys. He came here and he was so polite. I should’ve seen through it! He’s not going to get away with this!”

“He already has…” 

“No he hasn’t! I didn’t raise you to be a punk! You better get even with that son of a bitch!” 

“You’re making me regret telling you what happened.” 

“You need to stand up for yourself. Don’t let Kyle or any man walk all over you! Do you understand me?”

“I’m not letting him walk all over me, but what is revenge going to do?” 

“It will show him that he can’t treat girls however he wants.”

“Like I told Wendy, there’s no point in getting revenge! It’s over, please just let it go.” 

“I’ll let it go…for now.” She kisses my forehead. “I just want to protect you.”

“You don’t have to in this case. I’ve learned from my mistakes.” 

“Good. Why don’t get some rest? I’m sure you’ve had a long day.” 

“You’re right, I have. Goodnight mom.”

“Goodnight honey.” She leaves. I won’t lie, a part of me WANTS to get revenge on Kyle. I’m just not that type of person. I’m sure karma will catch up to him eventually and I won’t have to do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kyle’s POV

“Oh…oh God…ooooohhhh!” She moans loudly as I’m on top of her. I’m tempted to shove something in her mouth to keep her quiet.

“Damn girl, keep your moaning down!” I’m with Porsche, former Raisins Girl who’s now a Hooters Girl. She’s my current “victim”. I thought she would be easy since she’s dumb as hell and goes along with any and everything I say. If I had known she would be so loud, I wouldn’t have brought her to my house. 

“Sorry! It just feels so good!” She bites her upper lip. 

“I know it does!” I smile and begin rubbing her nipples. At least this way she’s keeping her moaning to herself. Suddenly, there’s knock on my door. 

“Oh no!” Porsche begins to panic and tries to cover herself up. 

“Relax.” I chuckle moving the blanket. I’m about to cum and I don’t want something like a knock on the door fucking it up. 

“What if it’s your parents?” She whispers. 

I shake my head. “They’re at work. It’s just Ike. Come in!” I yell out. 

The door opens and it turns out to be Stan. “Hey du-oh...” He turns his head and I notice he turns red. “Sorry I don’t know you had company. I’ll come back later.”

“It’s cool dude. What do you need?” I ask just as I cum. That was perfect timing. 

Stan frowns. “You really want to talk right now? While you two are...indecent?”

Porsche covers herself up with the blanket and gets off the bed. She rushes to find her clothes. “I’ll go change in the bathroom.” She leaves the room. 

I lie back on the bed and take off the condom and throw it in the trash. “So why did you stop by? I was kind of in the middle of something.”

Stan looks down. “Could you at least get dressed first? This is a little weird...”

I can’t help but laugh. “Don’t act like this is something you haven’t seen before.” I shrug. “Then again, mine is bigger, so I guess I can see why you would be uncomfortable.” I laugh and grab my pants and put them on. “So what’s up?”

“Wendy spent the past two hours chewing me out.”

He came all this way to talk about Wendy? What the hell. “So what? I keep telling you to dump that cow!”

“It was about you…”

“What about me?” I can only imagine what she had to say about me. 

“About the way you treat women...well mainly Nichole.”

I roll my eyes. “She’s still on that? Tell that bitch to be like Elsa and let that shit go! As you can see, I’ve moved on!” 

“Nichole is really upset. Wendy told me she’s in a very vulnerable place right now and-“

I cut him off as I don’t want to hear about Nichole’s sob story again. “I know all about her dad. Maybe she should consider counseling if she’s still that distraught.”

“There’s more to it than that.”

“I really don’t care.” I glare at Stan. “See, this is the problem with you. You’re too emotionally invested in Wendy. I don’t get attached to the girls so I don’t worry about their feelings or any of the other bullshit they come along with. I fuck them and kick them to curb. In the end, we all get what we want.”

Stan frowns. “Why are you like this? You’ve never been this insensitive to anyone.”

“Dude, what the hell? I’ve _always_ been like this!”

He shakes his head. “You’ve never treated anyone the way you treated Nichole.”

I don’t get why everyone is so concerned about this girl. She’s a nobody. “That’s because she doesn’t know her place like the others do! She set herself up for that!”

“Kyle, I-“

“What Stan?” I yell as I’m getting tired of this conversation. “Is there something you want to say to me?”

He looks down. “I hate seeing you treat women like they’re toys. It’s not right.”

“First off, they’re whores not women. Second, is this really coming from you or from the she devil?”

He looks up and I can see a tiny hint of anger in his eyes. That’s cute. “That’s another thing! I want you to stop insulting my girlfriend! She made one mistake! Like you said about her, let it go already!”

I shake my head. “It wasn’t just one mistake. I’ve told you, she’s fucked other guys in our school. You choose to not believe it!”

“Where did you hear this from?”

“Clyde, Craig, Tweek, and Token...all have confirmed that they’ve fucked your bitch!” I could keep naming names, but I don’t want to hurt his feelings. 

“Did you ever stop to think that they only said that to impress you?”

I can’t help but laugh at the idiot. “Why would I be impressed by that? Dude, you’re in serious denial!”

“I’m not!” He sighs. “Look, I don’t want to fight. I just want you to treat women better. That’s all I’m asking as your best friend.”

“Well when you introduce me to a woman, I will.”

He sighs again. “I give up. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

I smirk. “Maybe, if Wendy decides to let you off your leash again.”

“Bye Kyle.” He angrily leaves the room. Seconds later, Porsche returns now fully dressed.

“You’re still here? I thought you left.” I say to her.

“I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye first.” She wraps her arms around me. 

“I get it.” I grab my shirt to put on. “Let me drive you home! At this rate, my folks should be home any minute.”

“I figured that.” She sounds a little disappointed. 

“Sorry Stan interrupted things.” Honestly, I could kick his ass for ruining things for that bullshit.

“There’s always another time.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Honestly, that probably won’t be anytime soon if at all. I’m not a big fan of repeat performance unless the pussy is worth it. We head out and the first thing I see is the words **PUNK ASS** and **DIRTY DOG** painted in red letter on the windshield of my car. “What the fuck?” I yell as Porsche’s jaw drops. 

“Who would do this?”

I walk around the car to see if there’s any other damage done. So far, nothing just the paint. “I have a pretty good idea!”

“You do?” I nod. “Who?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She shakes her head. I forgot she’s lacking a brain. “Stan! He was just here.” 

“Why would he do that? Isn’t he your best friend?” 

“It wasn’t his idea. It was that dog he’s dating!” 

“Stan is dating a dog? Ew!”

This girl so stupid, it’s ridiculous! “No he’s not dating a dog! Focus woman!”

“I’m so confused...”

I shake my head. “Never mind! I’ll deal with him at school tomorrow. I have to get this shit off my car. I’ll give you some money for an Uber.” I give her $20.

“Thanks Kyle! Good luck!” I’m not the one who’s going to need the luck…

The next morning at school, I find Stan with Wendy (of course), Bebe, and Nichole. I walk up to them and grab Stan by his collar. “You son of a bitch!”

“Kyle, what’s wrong?”

“Did you put paint on my fucking car?”

He shakes his head. “What? No!”

I grab his collar even tighter. “So conveniently after you left yesterday, it was there?”

“I don’t know anything about it!”

“Let him go Kyle!” Wendy steps in. 

I glare at Wendy, then focus my attention on Stan. “This stupid bitch is the one that put you up to it, isn’t she?”

“Excuse me?”

I look at Wendy. “You heard me! Stan doesn’t do anything without your permission so I know you had something to do with it!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

I let go of Stan and pull my phone out of my pocket. “Writing this shit on my car! You have no idea how long it took me to get it off!”

I hear Wendy and Bebe snicker. “Well whoever did it was telling that truth!” Bebe tells me. 

“That someone being you!” I point at Wendy. 

“No I didn’t!” Wendy responds. “I wasn’t anywhere near your house!” 

I nod. “Right, you sent Stan to do your dirty work!”

“Dude, I swear to god I didn’t do this!” I look at Stan and he damn near looks like he’s on the verge of tears. I decide it’s probably best for me to calm down. 

“I believe you...” I tell him gently. 

“You do?”

I nod. “Yes, because I know you know what I would do you if I found out you were lying to me, right?” I narrow my eyes. 

“Yeah dude!” He starts to back away. 

“Oh come on Stan! Don’t let him punk you!” Wendy tells him. 

“Shut up bitch! If anyone is punking him, it’s you!” I remind her. 

Wendy turns to Stan. “He just called me a bitch! Are you going to allow that?”

Stan looks down and starts kicking his feet nervously. “Can you guys please stop fighting? I hate when you guys fight.”

Wendy’s face turns red with anger. “That’s it? Ugh! Why do I even bother with you? Come on girls!” She shoves Stan out of the way and storms off. Bebe and Nichole follow her. 

“Shouldn’t you be following your master?” I ask him. 

Stan looks at me. “Kyle, please I want you to stop insulting my girlfriend. I’m asking as your best friend.” He pleads. 

I shake my head. “As YOUR best friend, I’m telling you, you deserve better than that whore so no I won’t stop insulting her! I know she had something to do with my car.” 

“She said she didn’t and I believe her.”

I laugh. “You’re such a marshmallow when it comes to her!” 

“I’ll catch you later Kyle…” He walks off. I’m sure to chase after Wendy so he doesn’t get punished. I don’t care what they say, I know they’re the ones that did that shit to my car. As soon as I can prove it, they’re going to pay for it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nichole’s POV 

I’m in my room pacing back and forth. I’ve been going like this for the past hour or so. I look at mom who’s sitting on my bed reading a magazine. “Mom, why did I let you talk me into this?” 

She looks up. “You didn’t do anything. I did all the work.” She replies nonchalantly. 

“But now my friends are the ones being blamed for it!” Yes, it was my mom that painted Kyle’s car. I was there when she did it and tried to talk her out if it, but she did it anyway. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does! Mom, I thought Kyle was going to kill Stan! He looked so terrified and hurt. Wendy is upset too because she doesn’t like that Kyle is accusing her.”

“Why does Kyle hate her so much anyway?”

I shrug. “I guess because she cheated on Stan with one of his friends.”

“Why does he care?”

“He’s Stan’s best friend.”

Mom laughs. “Well obviously Stan doesn’t care if he’s still with Wendy.”

“I guess.” I turn my head away. Mom turns my head towards her. 

“Don’t make their problems your problem.”

“Wendy is my friend and Stan is her boyfriend.”

“But they didn’t get burned by Kyle like you did!”

“I just don’t see how painting words on his car is getting even. He just washed it off.”

Mom grins and rubs her palms together. “This is just the beginning. When I get through with Kyle he’s going to wish he never hurt my little girl! Hell, he’ll wish he never hurt any girl!”

“Mom, I just don’t think-“

“Nichole?” I’m interrupted by grandma calling me. 

I open my door. “Yes Grandma?”

“Your friend Wendy is here to see you.” I look at mom who shrugs. 

“Send her up.” I yell back.

Within seconds, Wendy comes to my room. “Hi Nichole.” She greets me. 

“Hi Wendy.” She sits down on my bed next to mom and lets out a sigh. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Mom announces before leaving the room. I close the door behind her. 

“So what brings you by?” I ask Wendy. 

She frowns. “I’m so angry with Stan! I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Because of what happened earlier?”

She nods. “Yes! I’m so sick of him allowing Kyle to talk to me like that!”

“Why does Kyle hate you so much anyway?”

“He hates that I’m with Stan. I think he secretly has a crush on him.” She chuckles. 

“He gets so angry when he sees you.” 

“I know! It’s so crazy! He’s always been this way towards me, but he’s gotten worse since…”

I raise my eyebrow. “Since what? Since you slept with Kenny?” She stands up and looks out the window. “Wendy…?”

“Nichole…I’m going to let you in on a huge secret!” 

“Okay.”

She turns towards me. “I’ve never told anyone this, not even Bebe.”

I smiles. “Oh well I feel honored that you’re going to tell me.”

“Promise me you’ll keep this between us.”

“I promise, now what is it?”

She lets out a huge sigh. “I slept with Kyle...”

My eyes widen. “You did? When?”

“It was in 9th grade at a party. We were drunk, and-“

“Was it the same party when you were with Kenny?” I interrupt her. 

She looks away from me again. “The truth is...I never slept with Kenny.”

“So why is Kyle saying you did?”

“Kyle is Stan’s best friend and he knew how hurt he would be if he found out so we used Kenny as a scapegoat.”

“He didn’t mind?”

Wendy shakes her head. “He was so fucked up at the party so it was easy for him to believe that something happened between us.”

I can’t believe what I’m hearing! “That’s really messed up.”

Wendy nods slowly. “I know and I feel awful about it.”

“I bet Kyle doesn’t feel bad about it.’ 

“He doesn’t. Instead I have to be the bad guy in Stan’s eyes while he looks innocent!”

I can feel myself getting angry. “I’m sure Stan knows that Kyle is far from innocent!”

“Well he doesn’t know that we slept together, but I’m the bad guy for sleeping with his friend Kenny.”

“I feel bad for Kenny.”

Wendy looks at me. “Don’t, he’s a pig. He’s just as bad as Kyle is!”

“But he’s innocent here.”

“I know, but he and Stan are still friends so it’s okay.”

“I guess. So what about Craig, Clyde, and Tweek? Is that true or is Kyle making that up?”

Wendy looks down and starts crying. “It’s true...”

“Oh my...” I really don’t know what to say. I want to defend her, but she’s not making it easy. 

“Stan is waiting until he’s 17 to have sex.”

“Why?”

“Because of advice he got from Chef back in elementary school.”

“I see.” That’s admirable…I guess. “So that’s why you cheated?”

She nods and wipes her eyes. “I love Stan, but I also have needs. I know that’s a lame excuse, but it’s true!”

“Why didn’t you just end things with Stan instead of cheating on him?”

“Because I love him, like I said.”

“No offense, but that doesn’t sound like love to me. That sounds selfish!”

“I guess it is when you think about it.”

“I just don’t get why people get in relationships or get married if they’re going to cheat! It’s disgusting!” There’s that anger coming back again. 

Wendy raises her eyebrow. “Are we still talking about Stan and me?”

“Yeah...” I try to calm myself down. 

Wendy grabs my arm. “Nichole, I just opened up to you about something really personal. Whatever is your mind, you can tell me.”

I turn away from her. “It’s nothing really. I promise.” I can feel a tear drop from eye, but I quickly wipe it away. I hope Wendy didn’t notice. 

“Okay…but you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“I know! You’re a really good friend Wendy!” I look at her. “But please, oh please stop cheating on Stan. It’s not right and he doesn’t deserve it.” 

She smiles and nods. “I will. I mean, he’s going to turn 17 soon anyway so that will change the dynamic of our relationship. God, I guess I sound horrible, don’t I?” 

“it’s not my place to judge you. I’m sure you’ll make the right decisions from now on. Are you still feeling angry at Stan?” 

“I’m not actually. I guess getting things off my chest made me feel better. Thanks Nichole!”

“Anytime! What are friends for?” We hug each other. 

“So enough about me. How are you doing since the incident with Kyle?” 

Why did she have to bring that up? “I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

I nod. “Yeah, I’m over it. It was a lesson learned for me. Next time I’ll listen to you and Bebe.” 

“Good! I want to set you up with a really nice guy. You know him very well and he would never treat you the way Kyle did.” 

Now she’s sparked my curiosity. “Who?” 

“Token.” 

I’m surprised she said him. “Token? Didn’t you sleep with him too?” 

Wendy shakes her head. “Now that one was a lie. We’re friends, but we never slept together.” 

“That’s good to know.” 

“So…are you interested?”

“Sure, why not?” 

Wendy grins. “Great! I’ll talk to Token about it tomorrow. You’re going to say Kyle who after your date with him.”

“I’m looking forward to it!” I smile. Token was my boyfriend in 4th grade. I wouldn’t mind seeing what he’s about nowadays.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kyle’s POV 

I’m out to the movies with that ugly bitch Lisa Berger. She’s ugly as hell, but I don’t discriminate when it comes to women. However, this is why we’re going to the movies instead of dinner. I need to be someplace that’s dark when I’m with her. 

Lisa went to find us some seats and I decided to go get snacks. When I get in line, I see Token and Nichole. Nichole heads to the bathroom as Token gets in the snack line. “What’s up Token?” I greet him with a handshake. 

“Hey man, how’s it going?” He asks. 

“Good, you’re on a date with Nichole I see.” I can’t imagine what he possibly sees in her. 

Token grins and nods. “Yes I am.. We went out for hot chocolate first and now we’re here. She’s pretty awesome.”

I want to laugh. She’s even lamer than I thought. “Really? I found her a little weird.”

Token raises his eyebrow. “Weird how?”

“She’s very whiny, needy, and clingy.” I shrug. “I guess she has issues since her dad died. It’s brought out the worst in her.”

“Her dad died? Aww man, that’s terrible.” I can hear a sympathetic tone in his voice. 

“I’m surprised she hasn’t gone on and on about it. When I took her out on a date that’s all she talked about.”

Token seems taken aback. “You two went out on a date?”

I nod. “The first week of school.”

“Oh...I had no idea.” I can tell he’s slightly disappointed. He shouldn’t be surprised at this point. 

“Dude, don’t worry she meant nothing to me.”

He chuckles. “You say that about all the girls.”

“Because it’s the truth. I told you she’s weird.”

Token narrows his eyes. “Did you hit that?”

Another obvious question. “Dude, what the hell do you think?”

He slaps his forehead and closes his eyes. “I don’t even know why I asked.” He looks at me and smirks. “How is she is?”

“Easy!”

“Really?”

“Yeah dude, she gave it up on the first and only date.”

Token gets the biggest grin I’ve ever seen. “That’s good to know!”

“Don’t let her try to lie and say she’s a virgin. She tried to pull that shit with me, but I’m not buying it.”

“Why do you think she was lying about it?”

“I’ve had sex with plenty of virgins. They’re tight and they bleed. Neither was my experience with Nichole.”

“Oh...I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Just be careful about that one. I’m telling you, she’s going to cling to you as soon as you fuck her. Bitch is crazy!”

“Who are you calling crazy?” We turn around and see Nichole. 

“Nichole, baby how long have you been standing there?” He tries to touch her, but she pushes his hand away. 

“Long enough!” She walks up to me. “How dare you! How DARE YOU!” She screams, drawing attention to us. 

I smile and shrug. “I’m just trying to school my friend on what kind of slut he’s dealing with!”

“I’m not a slut!” I can see her eyes beginning to well up with tears. 

I nod. “Oh that’s right, you’re the innocent little “virgin” that lost her daddy! Poor baby…” Nichole looks down. 

“Kyle, come on man.” Token says gently. 

Nichole wipes her eyes and glares at me. “I hate you...” She whispers. 

“Ask me if I care?”

“Come on Nichole, let’s get our seats.” Token tries to lead her away. 

Nichole looks at me and shakes her head in disappointment. “I can’t believe I actually had feelings for you. You’re not the person I thought you were!”

I can’t help but laugh. She looks so pathetic right now. “I could say the same about you, but I never had actual feelings for you. You were just a piece of ass.”

“Ugh!” She storms off. 

I look at Token. “Good luck with that one!”

“You went too far man.” Token rushes off after her. I don’t think I went too far. I told him the truth about her and she couldn’t handle it. If it wasn’t the truth, she wouldn’t be so upset, right? Oh well, let me get back to Lisa and forget about that unpleasantness. 

Nichole’s POV

After the movie, Token drives me home. I haven’t said anything since my confrontation with Kyle. It’s been on my mind and I’m trying my best to hold back my tears. I’m pissed that I let him get to me again. “Nichole?” Token calls me trying to break the silence as he pulls up in front of my house. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” He asks. 

“I’m fine, why?”

“You’ve been quiet all night.”

“Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. Are you upset about what Kyle said?”

I nod. “Of course I am. Who wouldn’t be?”

“What he said doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”

“What he said were lies!” At this point, I don’t care that I’m crying. 

“So you didn’t have sex with him on the first date.” Is that all he cares about? 

“Well...yeah, but I didn’t lie about being a virgin.”

“It’s really none of my business anyway.”

“I just don’t want you to have the wrong impression of me.”

“I don’t, I promise.” He smiles.

“Honestly, Kyle was the first person I’ve ever been on a date with.”

He puts his hand on top of mine. “You really don’t have to explain.” He moves closer to me as if he’s about to kiss me. I turn my head away. 

“Don’t do that...”

“I can’t kiss you?”

I shake my head. “I prefer it you didn’t.”

“Why not?”

“It could lead to sex and I don’t want to have sex with you. Not tonight.”

“The difference between Kyle and me is, I actually like you.”

I shake my head. I know he’s lying. “You’re only saying that so I’ll stop crying.”

“No, I’m saying that because it’s true. You’re a nice person and you’re beautiful. I truly would like to get to know you better if you’ll give me a chance.”

“You don’t just want to have sex with me?”

He hesitates before he answers. “We can work our way up to that point. No need to rush into it.”

“You don’t think I’m weird?”

He shakes his head. “I’m not Kyle. Remember that.”

“I know you’re not. After hearing what he said to you, it’s makes me wonder what he’s told other people.”

He squeezes my hand. “Don’t worry about that or him. He’s not worth the tears.”

“I can’t help it. That really hurt my feelings. He barely gave me a chance.”

“It’s in the past now.”

I wipe my eyes and smiles. “Thanks for taking me out Token. Maybe we’ll do it again...if you want to.”

Token nods and winks. “I do.”

I told him I don’t want to kiss, but I can at least give him a hug. “Goodnight.” I get out of car and go in the house. As soon as I walk in, I see Grandma on the couch knitting. 

“Hi honey, how was your outing?” She greets me. 

I frown as I don’t want to talk about it. “It was fine grandma.”

“Are you okay?” She puts down her needles and thread and walks up to me. 

I try my best to put on a smile. “I’ll be fine. I’m turning in for the night.” I turn to head up to my room. 

“Nichole...” I turn back and look at her. “…you know you can open up to me, right?”

I smile. “Thanks grandma! Goodnight!” I rush up to my room and close the door. I’m shocked to see mom sitting on my bed. She startled me actually. 

She stands up and smiles. “I’ve been waiting for you. How was...what’s the matter?” Her smiles fades when she sees how upset I am. 

“Mom...” I hug her and start crying. 

“What happened?” She asks as she hugs me back and starts stroking my hair. 

“Kyle...”

“Kyle? I thought you went out with Token?”

I nod. “I did.”

“So what does Kyle have to do with it?”

“He was there! He was at the movies. He told Token all these horrible things about me. How could I ever have feelings for someone like him?”

Mom looks at me in shock. “You had feelings for him?”

“Well I was starting to develop them. I was hoping things would go further than they did! I should’ve listened to Wendy and Bebe. He’s a jerk!”

“What did Kyle tell Token?”

“He said that I’m easy and I lied about being a virgin.”

“That son of a bitch!”

“Not only that, he called me clingy and said I have issues because dad died.”

“Let’s go!” Mom pulls me towards the door. 

“Where are we going?” I ask completely confused. 

“It’s time to teach Kyle a real lesson!”

I try to back away. “You’re not going to paint his car again, are you?”

“Even better! Come on!” This time she manages to get me out of the room. 

“Fine...” I have no idea what mom is up to, but I’m afraid for Kyle right about now…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nichole’s POV 

Mom parks the car down the street from Kyle’s house and now we’re walking in the direction of his house. “Mom, what are we doing?” I ask her. 

“It’s time for you to confront that son of a bitch!” She cracks her knuckles. 

I stop dead in my tracks as mom keeps walking. “I can’t!”

She turns towards me. “Why not?”

“What’s it going to do?”

She puts her hands on my shoulders and lightly shakes me. “You need to stand up for yourself! Don’t let Kyle get away with talking about your dad!”

“Do you know how bad it will look if you’re with me?”

She raises her eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Bringing my mom with me to confront him? He’ll make me a laughing stock of not only the school, but South Park!”

Mom thinks about it for a moment. “You may have a point.”

“Plus his dad is a powerful lawyer. Can you imagine what he could do to us?”

“I won’t let you go down alone.”

“But this is my fight.”

Mom hugs me and strokes my hair. “I’m your mother, it’s my job to protect you.”

“There has to be another way to get to him. Us confronting him isn’t the answer.”

She thinks for a moment. “I have an idea.” She smiles. 

“Uh oh!” When she smiles like that, it can only mean trouble. 

“You’re going to have to trust me on this...” I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like the sound of this. 

Kyle’s POV 

“Did you have a good time?” I ask Lisa as I’m driving her to my house. 

“Yes, that movie was great!” She smiles. 

“I’m talking about after the movie.”

“Kyle, you’re making me blush!” She gave me some really good head, I was shocked considering it was coming from her. That’s the only reason I’m taking her to my house. She’s been a good girl and I’m going to reward her. 

“I have that effect on women.” I look at her and start running my fingers through her hair. 

“Oh Kyle…” She moans. “Kyle, look out!”

I look up and see an old pick up truck coming towards me. “What the hell?” I quickly swerve to get out of the way, but unfortunately, I lose control of the car and end up hitting a tree. I look up and see the tree and my now smashed windshield. I look over at Lisa who has her head against the window. 

“Are you okay?” I ask her gently. 

“I’m not sure...” 

I get out of the car to inspect the rest of the damage. The front of the car on the passenger’s side is fucked. “Goddamnit!” I scream kicking the car which causes the headlight that was hanging to completely fall off. 

“What is it?” Lisa opens the door and makes an attempt to get out. “Oh God!” She cries out. 

“What?” I walk over to her and see her holding her leg. 

“My leg!” She cries. “I can’t move it!”

“You said you were fine!”

“I said, I wasn’t sure! But my leg! I think it may be broken!” 

Oh great, this is the last fucking thing I need. My parents are going to kill me when they find out about this. “I’m going to call a towing company and an ambulance.”

“How are you going to get home?” She asks. 

“Don’t worry about me!”

“You should probably get medical attention too. You’re bleeding.” 

“What? Where?” She points at her forehead. I swipe my fingers across my forehead and sure enough, I am bleeding. “Mother fucker! Now I’m really pissed. 

“You need to call the police!”

I shake my head. “That won’t be necessary.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m sure that was Stan’s car!” 

Lisa raises her eyebrow. “How can you tell?”

“He’s the only person that drives that old beat up pickup truck!”

“He could’ve killed us! We need to involve the police!”

“I don’t need the police to deal with Stan!” I pull out my phone. “Let’s get this taken care of, you need medical attention ASAP.”

She smiles at me. “Thanks Kyle.” I can’t believe Stan would do this. What’s his problem? Well whatever it is, I’m going to solve it! He’s a dead man!

Nichole’s POV 

At school, I’m feeling a little shaken up about what happened. Not only about what happened, but the consequences. I need to learn to tell my mom no. She doesn’t have to live with the guilt that I do. Suddenly, someone taps me on the shoulder and I jump nearly dropping my book. “Relax, it’s just us!” I turn and see Wendy and Bebe looking at me smiling. 

“Oh…hey girls. What’s up?” 

They continue to smile. “So...?” Bebe winks. 

“So what?”

“How did it go with Token?” Wendy asks. 

“Don’t leave out anything!” Bebe adds in. 

I completely forgot about the date. “Umm...I’m not really sure.” Bebe and Wendy exchange looks. 

“Did you guys kiss?” Wendy asks. 

“No!”

“Stop being so vague! Give us the details.” Bebe lightly shoves me. 

Just then, Token walks up to us. “Hey Nichole.”

“Hi Token.” I reply shyly. 

“I would like to see you again.” He sounds a little…off. 

“You’re seeing me now.” I remind him. 

“Cute.” He snorts. “I mean another date.”

I look at him in shock. “You do?”

“Yeah, are you free tonight? I really want to see you as soon as possible. I need to talk to you about something.”

I nod. “Sure, I’m free.”

“Okay, I’ll text you later with the details.” He walks off. 

“Oh shit!” Bebe squeals. 

“I’ll say the date went really well!” Wendy and Bebe hug me. 

“I don’t know…” I tell them not as convinced as they are. 

“He just asked you ok another date! That’s a good sign!”

“Plus he said he needs to talk to you about something. I bet he’s going to ask you to be his girlfriend.” Bebe grins. Wow, they’re more excited about this than I am. 

“Umm…”

“Yeah!” Wendy jumps in. “See, I told you he’s a better catch than Kyle!”

Just hearing his name, puts me on edge. “Please don’t mention him.”

“Sorry. But this is great!”

“What’s great?” We turn and see Stan. 

“Token asked Nichole out again! I’m so glad so she can get over that loser best friend of yours!” 

“Wendy!” I shoot her a look.

“I didn’t mention his name. I just up hope-“

“STAN!” We all stop and turn and see an angry Kyle. The first thing I notice is he has a bandage on his forehead along with a few cuts on his face. I want to smile, but I know that would look suspicious. Kyle walks over to Stan and pushes him into a locker. 

“Dude?” Poor Stan, he looks scared out of his mind. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Kyle screams in his ear.   
“W-what do you mean?”

“You nearly killed me last night!”

“What?” Stan looks at Wendy and then back at Kyle. Oh no, shit is about to hit the fan…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kyle’s POV

Stan looks at me shaking. “W-what are you talking about?” 

I back away from him because I know I could really hurt him and I don’t want to. “I know you’ve always been jealous of my Benz, but damn, did you have to try to run me off the road?”

“What?” He looks at me in shock. 

“Because of you and your wreck less driving, I hit a tree! Lisa was in the car with me and her leg is broken.”

“I wasn’t anywhere near you guys!”

“Shut the fuck up! I know that piece of shit truck anywhere! It was you!” I’m really trying to resist the urge to fuck him up. 

Wendy steps forward. “It wasn’t Stan! I was with him last night!”

“Oh like that proves anything! I’m sure you were the one that made Stan do it! Hell, you were probably the one driving the car!”

Wendy gets in my face. “I’m so sick of you blaming Stan and me for everything that goes wrong in your pathetic life!”

“Get out of my face!” I order. 

“Or what? Are you going to hit me?”

I shake my head. “I don’t have to, I can find a bitch to do it for me!”

Wendy scowls. “Oh my God, you’re so disgusting! How dare you refer to women as bitches!”

I look at Stan. “Stan, you better get her!” I warn him. 

“Wendy, come on. It’s not worth it!” He tries to lead her away. 

“He’s accusing us of something we didn’t do! It’s not right!” Wendy yells. 

“I know you did it! You’re the only person who hates me and is devious enough to do it!” I tell her. 

Wendy glares at me. “You have other enemies!”

“Like who? No one hates me!”

“Eric Cartman!”

I roll eyes. “He’s irrelevant and isn’t smart enough to try to pull this off! Just admit that you did it and take your punishment like a man!”

“This is getting out of hand.” I hear Nichole say. 

“I agree. Kyle, did you ever stop and think that they’re telling the truth?” Bebe adds in. 

I ignore them and focus my attention on Wendy. “What did my car ever do to you? First the paint, how this? Since you think you’re so big and bad, why not attack me directly!”

Wendy throws her hands up in defeat. “There’s no getting through to you! I didn’t do shit and neither did Stan!”

“I’m going to make sure the judge throws the book at the two of you! This is attempted murder!”

“Kyle, please be reasonable.” Stan pleads. “Did you see who was driving the car?”

I shake my head. “I don’t need to. I know your truck.”

“I’m sure I’m not the only one with that truck.”

I start laughing. “No one else in this town drives a blue 1989 Ford F-150! I don’t even know how that shit is still running.”

Stan shrugs. “I’m being set up. That’s the only explanation.”

Now he’s pissing me off. I just want him to take responsibility for his actions. “No Stan! You and this fucking bitch did this!” I point at Wendy. 

“Stan, you better shut him up!” Wendy stomps her foot. 

Stan lets out a sigh. “I don’t care how much you hate Wendy, you’re going to stop calling her out of her name!”

This is laughable. “Get the fuck out of here! As long as this slut keeps fucking with my shit, I’m going to call her whatever the fuck I want!”

Stan slowly moves closer to me. “That’s enough Kyle! I’m sick of you calling Wendy names and I’m sick of you accusing us of something we didn’t do! You need to back the fuck off!” 

“I don’t know why you’re going out of your way to defend her! As many times as she’s cheated on you!”

Stan rolls his eyes. “Not this again! I’ve told you, she made a mistake one time! No one’s perfect!” 

“It was more than once.” I pull Stan closer to me. “Even I’ve fucked your bitch!” I whispers in his ear. I can hear Wendy gasp. 

“You bastard!” Wendy screams. 

“Fuck you Kyle!” Stan shoves me as hard as he can. Now he’s crossed the line, but I’m really trying to resist the urge to kick his ass. 

“Fuck me?” I get in his face. “You should be saying, fuck Wendy! She’s a dirty whore!” 

Stan begins to back away. “This is getting out of hand. I’m going to walk away before we end up fighting or saying something we’ll regret later.” 

I shake my head. “We’re not going to fight, but guess what?” I tackle him to the ground and start choking him. 

“W-what the hell are you doing?” He gasps as he’s trying to catch his breath. 

“I’m giving you a preview of what’s going to happen when I prove that you tried to kill me!”

“I didn’t…” Stan is now struggling to breathe. 

Nichole’s POV

This is bad, this is really bad! Kyle may kill Stan. He’s starting to turn blue. Oh God, what have I done? I could end up being responsible for an innocent man’s death. Oh no! 

“Kyle! Let him go!” Wendy grabs Kyle by his shirt trying to pull him off of Stan. I hear Kyle say something to her, but I can’t quite make it out. 

I look at Bebe. “We should help!”

She shakes her head. “I don’t know…”

“What’s going on?” We turn and see Kenny. His eyes are red and it’s obvious he’s stoned out of his mind. 

“Kenny!” Bebe squeals. “You’re just in time! Kyle and Stan are fighting!”

He looks at us in disbelief. “What? Kyle would never fight Stan, he knows he can hurt him.”

“Look for yourself.” I point at them. 

“Help Wendy break it up!” Bebe tells him. 

Kenny shakes his head. “Dude, I’m high as fuck right now!”

“Kenny?” Wendy looks over at him. “Get over here and help me!” 

Kenny slowly walks over to them. “Break it up guys! You’re best friends!” Yeah, wait to go Kenny…NOT!

Eventually between Wendy and Kenny, they manage to pull Kyle off of Stan. Kenny holds Kyle back, while Wendy tries to console Stan who’s coughing. “Are you okay?” She asks him. 

Stan coughs. “Is what Kyle said true?” 

Wendy sighs. “Let’s go somewhere private and talk…”

“I want to know if it’s true…yes or no?” Wendy looks at Stan, but doesn’t say anything. I feel bad for her, but she has to know the truth was going to come out eventually. 

“Tell the truth Wendy!” Kyle smirks. 

“SHUT UP!” She screams. 

“Wendy…” I can already see a look of hurt on Stan’s face. 

She closes her eyes. “Yes…” Wendy opens her eyes and tries to take Stan’s hand, but he pushes her hand away. “Stan please!”

“Don’t touch me! I can’t believe you.” He looks at Kyle. “You could have anyone you want, why my girlfriend?” His bottom lip begins to quiver. He then quickly runs off. 

“Stan!” Wendy tries to follow him, but I stop her. 

“Let him go Wendy.” I tell her gently. 

“I have to make sure he’s okay!” Wendy starts crying. 

“Nichole is right, let him go. He needs space.” Bebe tells her. 

“Can one of you please check on him?” Wendy asks us. 

“I will.” I volunteer. 

Wendy hugs me. “Thanks Nichole. Tell him how sorry I am and that I love him.” I nod and shoot Kyle an angry look before walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nichole’s POV 

I find Stan sitting alone in an empty hallway coughing and crying. “Stan?” I call out to him. 

He looks at me. “Please just leave me alone.” He puts his hand on his throat and lets out a small cough.

“Do you need some water?”

“I’m fine. I want to be alone.” 

I sit down next to him. “I came to check on you.”

“I know Wendy sent you!”

I shake my head. “Actually, I came on my own.” I lie as I don’t want to take the risk of him dismissing me. “I know you’re hurting right now.”

“Why do you even care?”

“Because you don’t deserve this. No one does.”

Stan sniffles. “He sleeps with my girlfriend, then attacks me?”

“He’s a jerk! Why are you friends with him anyway?”

He shrugs. “I ask myself that question all the time.”

“You deserve a better friend.”

“Apparently a better girlfriend too.”

“You don’t think you can forgive her?” I ask him. I know what Wendy did was wrong, but I would like to see them work things out. 

“I don’t know. It would’ve been easier if she didn’t lie to me. This isn’t the first time she’s done this. She slept with Kenny, but she told me about it right away.”

“Maybe you two should talk. You’ll feel better.” At least Wendy can clear up the story about her and Kenny…although there are others she needs to tell him about. 

He shakes his head and stands up. “I can’t do it, not right now. It hurts too much!”

I stand up as well. “Fair enough. Wendy wants you to know that she’s sorry and she loves you.”

Stan rolls his eyes. “She’s only sorry that her secret came out.” He starts to walk away. “Thank you for checking on me Nichole. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome. You and Wendy will get through this. I believe in you too!” I smile. 

“Thanks…” He walks off. 

That evening I’m on the phone with Wendy. Stan isn’t taking her calls so she wants to know what I said to him. “I tried Wendy. He didn’t want to hear it. He just needs space.”

“What else did he say?” She asks. “There has to be more to it than that!” 

“He wishes you didn’t lie to him. He mentioned you sleeping with Kenny. I think you should come clean about that too.”

I hear her let out a loud groan. “I guess next you’re going to say I should tell him about Craig, Clyde, and Tweek?”

“It wouldn’t hurt. If you want forgiveness then you need to be one hundred percent honest with Stan.” 

“I know you’re right Nichole, but I just can’t.”

“Why not? You’ve hurt him enough.” 

“He’ll never trust me again if I tell him.”

I slap my forehead, she just doesn’t learn! “That’s a chance you’ll have to take. It’s better that he hears the truth from you.”

“I’ll sleep on it.”

“I hope you make the right decision.” 

“I’ll do what’s best for me. You go on and get ready for your date with Token. I can’t wait to hear all about it tomorrow.” 

I laugh. “Don’t hold your breath!”

“What? Don’t you like him?”

“He’s nice, but who knows how the night will turn out. What if he’s really another Kyle?”

“He’s not! Enjoy yourself and don’t think about that other jackass!” 

“Talk to you tomorrow!” I hang up. I fix my hair and getting ready to head out the door when I hear a noise. I look around and then shrug. 

“Nichole?” I hear. Now I know I’m not losing it. I turn and see Token on the ground. 

“Token? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Stark’s Pond?”

“We need to talk…”

I nod. “Okay…what about?” This is a little strange. 

“I know what you did last night…”

“What are you talking about?”

“I saw you…”

“What?” 

“You caused Kyle’s accident!”

Oh no! “I…no I didn’t!” I lie. 

He crawls towards me. “You did! You let Stan take the blame. That’s not right.” 

I shake my head. “You’ve got it all wrong.”

He grabs my wrists and squeezes them tightly. “You better tell everyone the truth…or I will!” 

“Let go of me, you’re hurting me!” I try to break free, but he gets a tighter grip. 

“Confess Nichole!” He yells. 

“NO! Now let go!” I manage to escape Token’s grip, and then he completely disappears. “What the-?” I look around and I don’t see any sign of him. 

“Nichole?” I hear. I look around to see if I can find him. “NICHOLE?”

I open my eyes. “Huh?” I sit up and look around. What’s going on? I look and see grandma standing in front of my bed with her hands on her hips. 

“Wake up! you’re going to be late for school!”

I nod. “Yes grandma.” She leaves. Was that a dream? I roll up the sleeves of my nightgown and notice I have marks on my wrists. “What the hell?” I grab my phone.

“What are you doing?” I look and see mom standing behind me.

“I need to talk to Token.” I pull her closer and whisper. “Either I was dreaming or he knows what we did.” 

“Talk to him when you get to school. Like your grandmother said, you’re going to be late.”

“What if he tells someone?” 

“Don’t worry about Token. He won’t say anything, I promise.” She smiles and takes my phone. “Get dressed!” Something really weird is going on here…

Kyle’s POV

The next day at school, I make it my business to go find Stan. After doing something thinking, I realized I’m wrong for accusing him of trying to kill me. I was wrong for fucking Wendy. I was also wrong for choking him so now I want to try to make things right. I find him at his locker. “Hey…” I say to him. 

Stan glares at me. “What do you want?” 

“I deserve that. Look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry I accused you of trying to kill me. I don’t have any proof and I didn’t have the right to accuse you.”

“Okay…” Stan looks away.

This isn’t going so well. “I’m also sorry about sleeping with Wendy. If it makes you feel better, she meant nothing to me.”

He slams his locker shut. “You say that about everyone.” 

“So you know I mean it!”

“But why? How could you do that to me? I’m your best friend!”

I shrug. “We were drunk. I can’t change what happened. It was years ago. Like I said, I’m sorry and I promise I won’t do anything to hurt you again.” 

Stan narrows his eyes. “Like choking me out?” 

“To be fair, you shoved me hard. I was defending myself.” 

“From what? I told you I didn’t want to fight.” 

“I didn’t either, that’s why I choked you instead of kicking your ass like I could’ve. There would be no coming back from that.” 

“There’s no coming back from choking me or fucking my girlfriend!” 

“I apologized three times! I’m not going to do it again!” 

“Yeah right! If given the chance, I bet you would!” 

Just then, Kenny comes over and stands in between us. “You guys stop!” 

“Oh great! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say either. I’m out of here.” Stan storms off. 

“What was that about?” 

I chuckle. “He’s still butt hurt about me fucking Wendy.” 

“He wasn’t even this angry at me!” 

I shrug. “I guess because you’re not his best friend.” 

Kenny nods in agreement. “True. Dude, did you hear what happened?” 

I shake my head. “What?” 

“Token, he’s in the hospital in a coma.”

I wasn’t expecting to hear that. “What happened to him?”

“He was found in Stark’s Pond, he nearly drowned. If he wasn’t found when he was, he would’ve died.”

“Dude…” Just then, I feel something hot spill on the back of me. “WHAT THE FUCK?” I scream. I turn and see that bitch Nichole picking up a cup of coffee. “You!”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry!” She says as she looks up at me. 

“Bitch, you just spilled hot coffee on the back on my pants! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I said I’m sorry! No need to call me names!”

“What are you doing here anyway? Are you spying on me?”

She looks confused. “Why would I do that?”

I look down and her and smirk. “Because you can’t resist me!”

“Kyle, relax dude.” Kenny steps in. “Don’t be so cruel to this beautiful creature. She’s someone I would like to take some day.” He puts his arm around her and she pushes his arm away. 

“Not interested...” She tells him. 

“You haven’t even given me a chance.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Kenny, you can hit on her later.” I tell Kenny. I focus my attention on Nichole. “You owe me a pair of pants!”

She frowns. “It’s just coffee! It will come out once you wash them.”

“I’ll be sending you my dry cleaning bill!”

“You’re crazy!”

“Bitch, I’ll show you crazy!” I grab her by the wrist and pull her closer to me. I can see the fear in her eyes. 

“Get off of me!” She jerks her arm away and quickly rolls down her sleeve. “You’re going to be sorry you did that!” She gives me a cold glare. 

“Did you just threaten me?” I ask her. 

“N-no...forget I said anything!” She rushes off quickly. 

“What was that about?” Kenny asks. 

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling I need to keep my eyes on that one...” It’s something about the way she said I’m going to be sorry. Something is off with her…and I’m going to find out what it is!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nichole’s POV 

As soon as I arrive home, mom greets me. I grab her and take her to my room and close the door. “We need to talk.”

She raises her eyebrow. “What about?”

“Token is in a coma!”

“Okay...” She shrugs. 

“I had a dream that he was here and he said he knew what we did.”

“Really?” She replies nonchalantly. Why doesn’t she seem surprised by this?

“He grabbed me and told me to confess. Then I woke up. I don’t even remember going to sleep. I was talking to Wendy and I was heading out to meet him, but he came here instead.”

“You really think that was a dream?”

“I know it was, but it seemed so real. I mean, look at my wrists!” I roll up my sleeves and show her the marks. 

She examines my arms and looks at me confused. “You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?”

“You went to Stark’s Pond to meet Token.”

“I did?”

She nods. “Yes. He did tell you he knew what he did and told you to confess or he would. You were struggling in his grip, but then you pushed him off of you. I hit him in the head with a log and pushed him in the pond.”

I look at her in shock. “Wait... you were there?”

“Yes!”

“Why and how did you know I would be there?”

“I followed you.”

“Why?” 

“Just in case Kyle showed up and tried to ruin your date. I wasn’t going to let that son of a bitch upset my little girl again!” 

My jaw drops. “Mom…do you realize what you’ve done?” 

She nods. “I stopped Token from spilling our secret.” 

“For now. But what happens when he comes out of his coma?”

“IF he comes out of his coma.” She states proudly. “I doubt he’s coming out of that one.”

I worry when she says things like that. “Did you do something else?” 

“Not yet, but I will if I have to.” 

“This is attempted murder!”

“No one knows but us.” I look away. “Are you going to turn me in?” I close my eyes. She turns me towards her. “I’m your mother! You can’t do that to the woman that gave you life!” 

I let out a small sigh. “I’m not going to turn you in.”

“That’s my girl!” She smiles. 

“Don’t do this again!” 

“I’ll do what I have to do to protect you.” 

“I don’t need this kind of protection!” I grab my purse and head towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to visit Token.” 

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” 

I nod. “Yes! I feel bad that this happened to him.”

“Well if by some chance he happens to wake up, what are you going to do?”

I didn’t even consider that. “Nothing.” 

“So you’re just going to let him rat us out?” 

“I have to go mom.” I rush out the door. 

When I arrive to the hospital, a nurse shows me to Token’s room. I ask her to give me some time alone. I look at Token who’s head is bandage and has tubes in his nose. Looking at him in this state makes me really sad. I sit down beside him and take his hand. It’s so warm so at least I know he’s still with us. “Oh Token…I’m so sorry this happened to you. I don’t even remember it happening, but I’m still partly to blame. I hope when you come out of this, you’ll find it in your heart to forgive me…for everything.” A tear drops from my eye as I put his hand to my cheek. 

“Ahem…” I look up and see Kyle standing at the door. Oh no!

“Kyle? How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough.” He closes the door and moves closer to me. “So what exactly do you want Token to forgive you for?” 

“You asked you first!”

“I already answered you. Stop dancing around the question!”

I point at Token. “I’m where visiting Token obviously.”

“That’s why I’m here.” He smirks. “How interesting is it that I find you here sounding like you’re confessing something.”

I laugh nervously. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t?”

“You’re delusional. I just said I’m sorry this happened to him.”

“Weren’t you supposed to meet him at Stark’s Pong the night this happened?”

I start to panic. “How did you know that? I mean, where did you get that idea?”

“Token and I are friends. He told me. He wanted to meet with you then we were supposed to hang out. He had something important to tell me. Do you know what that something might be?” He moves closer to me. 

“No...” I look away from him. Was Token going to tell Kyle what happened?

“Come on Nichole...” Kyle puts his hands on my shoulders and roughly massages them. 

“I don’t know what he wanted to tell you.”

“I think we both know what it is.” He whispers in my ear. 

I swallow nervously. “We do?” 

“You still want me…”

“WHAT?” I jump up to get away from him. 

Kyle laughs and moves closer to me. “You know you can’t resist me.”

“God, you’re disgusting!”

“You know you like it.” He starts kissing my neck. “You know you want this dick again.” 

I push him. “Get off of me! I thought you didn’t like me?”

“I said, if I want to fuck again, I would contact you. There’s a difference.”

“So that’s all I am to you?”

He smiles and nods. “That’s all you are to me and now every other guy in our school…including Token.”

I frown. “Token actually likes me.”

“He thinks you’re easy.”

“He’s not you!”

“He’s exactly like me! I just don’t beat around the bush to get what I want.” 

I look at Token, then at Kyle. “I don’t believe you.” 

He shrugs. “Don’t. You’ll find out for yourself when he wakes up.” 

“I don’t have to take this!” I try to leave, but Kyle blocks the door. He grabs himself. 

“Don’t you want this dick again before you go? I’m only going to give you one chance.”

I can’t believe how disgusting he’s being. “Right now? Here?”

He nods. “We’re both here aren’t we? I can’t think of a better time or place.” 

I back away from him. “We’re in Token’s hospital room where he’s in a coma. How sick are you?” 

“If he wakes up, it will be like watching a porno. He loves porn.” 

“You’re sick!” I try to get to the door again. 

“Your loss babe!” He grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. “You just stay away from my car and my house and we’re good. Got it?” He whispers in my ear. 

“I don’t-“

“Don’t play dumb!” He interrupts me. “I know what you did and you’re lucky you’re cute otherwise I would go to the police. But don’t push me!” He threatens and opens the door. “You really should be ashamed of yourself for letting Stan take the heat for your actions…”

“I…” I lower my head in shame and walk out the door. He knows! He knows everything! Now what am I going to do? I need my mom! Only she can help me get out of this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nichole’s POV 

“Kyle knows too!” I tell mom. We’re in my room and I’m pacing back and forth. I’m worried that he may be planning something to get us into trouble. I start biting my nails. 

“You told him?” She asks. 

I shake my head. “No, but he told me he knew and said to stay away from his car and his house. He said if I keep pushing him, he’s going to the police.”

Mom laughs. “He’s bluffing! If he really wanted to go to police, he would’ve done it by now!”

I sit down on the bed. “I’m scared mom.” I start to cry. “First Token, now Kyle!” 

Mom hugs me. “Don’t be. Haven’t I always told you I wouldn’t let anything happen to you?”

“Yes…”

“That still stands. Here’s what you’re going to do.” She whispers her plan into my ear. I’m not sure if I want to go through with this considering we’re in too deep as it is. But it could be worse if I don’t listen…

Kyle’s POV 

At school, the first thing I see is Stan hugging a crying Wendy. I can’t help but laugh as I walk over to them. “I’m not surprised to find you two together. Damn dude, you really are soft!” I tell Stan as the two of them glare at me. 

“We just broke up, you son of a bitch!” Wendy screams. 

I give Stan the thumbs up. “That’s the smartest thing you’ve ever done!”

“Fuck off Kyle!” Stan angrily tells me as he and Wendy turn to walk off. 

“Wait! I actually have something I need to say to both of you.”

“I’m not interested.” Wendy responds. 

“I want to apologize.”

Stan rolls his eyes. “I’ve already heard it and I don’t want to hear it again.”

“I know who tried to run me off the road!”

Wendy raises her eyebrow. “Who?” 

“It was Nichole.” 

Stan and Wendy laugh. “Nichole? As in Nichole Daniels? Yeah right!” Wendy laughs even harder. 

“Nichole is a nice girl. Why would she do that?” Stan asks. 

“Because the bitch is mad that I wouldn’t go on another date with her!” I explain. 

“This isn’t right Kyle. You can’t keep blaming innocent people for this!” 

“I have proof. Token saw her!”

Wendy continues laughing. “That’s your proof?” She composes herself. “One, Token is in a coma. Two, _IF_ he did say that, he’s just pissed that Nichole didn’t have sex with him.”

“You don’t find it odd that Token is in a coma after telling me what he knows?” I ask Wendy. She’s supposedly smart, she should be able to put two and two together. 

Wendy shrugs. “Token has never been a good swimmer so it isn’t shocking that he would nearly drown.” 

“The pond is two feet deep, if even that!” 

“Whatever! Nichole didn’t do this! You’ve pissed off a lot of people with your actions. I would buy someone like Heidi or Red would do this before Nichole!” 

“How can you be so sure?”

“She’s a nice girl. It’s very out of character for her.” 

“Her dad died, maybe that made her crazy. I mean she told me about it on a first date. The girl is clearly unstable!” 

Wendy frowns. “You’re out of line and I hope you don’t say any of this nonsense to Nichole! You’ve hurt her feelings enough!” 

“I confronted her about what she did and she didn’t deny it!” 

“She was probably shocked you would accuse her of something so horrible!” 

“Or maybe she really is guilty...”

“Nichole would never do something like this!”

It’s no use in arguing with her, it’s getting us nowhere. “Fine, forget I said anything.”

“Gladly!” Wendy shoves me before storming off.

I turn to Stan. “You did the right thing breaking up with her. She’s crazy and stubborn.”

“She’s very protective when it comes to her friends...especially Nichole.” Stan explains. 

“Why? What is it about Nichole? That girl clearly isn’t as nice and innocent as she pretends to be!”

“I tried to tell you before she’s been through a lot. She-”

“I don’t need to hear about her dad again!” I cut him off. “I know all about it.”

“Maybe if you really took the time to hear her story, you might be a little more understanding.”

I shake my head. “I don’t care! That bitch tried to kill me and she’s going to pay for it! You should be pissed because she used your car to do it!”

“There’s no proof. It’s your word against hers.” 

“I’ll get it.”

Stan shrugs. “If you say so dude. I don’t want any parts of this.”

“So what if I prove that I’m right? I mean Nichole was willing to let you take the fall for this.” 

“Then it’s a police matter. I’m not going to try to get revenge on her if that’s what you’re asking.”

“I’m not surprised. Damn, you’re such a marshmallow!” I shake my head in disappointment and walk away. I think it’s time for me to get a confession out of Nichole. 

What luck I’m having today, the next person I just happened to run into is Nichole. “Nichole! Just the person I wanted to see!” 

She smiles. “That’s funny, I wanted to see you too!”

“You did? Why?” I eyeball her suspiciously. What is she up to?

“I was thinking about what you said at the hospital.”

“So you’re ready to admit it was you?”

She shakes her head. “I’m talking about that one chance you were going to give me.”

“You missed your opportunity babe!” I start to turn away, but she grabs my arm.

“Oh come on! You know the hospital wasn’t the place for that. I’d rather be somewhere more intimate.” She looks down a little embarrassed. 

I raise my eyebrow. “What are you up to?” 

“I’m not up to anything. You know I’ve wanted you since the last time we were together. You were the one that pushed me away.” She reminds me. 

“I tend to have that affect on women…” I push her hands away. “But you’re on my time not the other way around!”

“Well if you’re not interested…” She turns to walk away. 

“Wait!” She turns back around. “I didn’t say I wasn’t interested. I like things to be on my terms.” 

She moves closer to me. “It’s going to be on MY terms or it’s not happening!” 

If I want to try to get this confession out of her, I guess I need to play along. “Wow…no one has ever tried to take the initiative before. I like that! You have a little fire in you.” I smirk. 

“So you’ll be at my house let’s say around 6? My grandmother is playing Bingo tonight so I can have some company for a little while.” 

“That will work. I’ll see you then.” We go our separate ways. That didn’t go quite how I planned, but at least I’ll have a chance to be alone with her. I’m getting that confession one way or another.

Nichole’s POV

“He’s on his way over.” I tell mom as I look and see that it’s 5:58. I’m not really sure if I can go through with this, but I told mom I would. I’m not wearing anything except a t-shirt and panties. I just want to put my clothes on. 

“Good, everything is going according to plan.” Mom rubs her palms together. 

“You still haven’t told me what you’re planning. I don’t want to sleep with him again!” 

She pats me on the back. “Don’t worry about that. You’re only making him think you’re going to sleep together. I’ll take care of the rest.” She puts a white bathrobe on me. 

“Is the bathrobe necessary?”

She nods. “Yes, you want this to be convincing, right?” 

“I guess. Please tell me what you’re going to do. I don’t want you to hurt him.” 

“The only thing that will be hurt is his ego! He’ll never hurt another woman again…well at least not you anyway.” 

It’s the comments like that that really scare me. I’m ready to back out of the plan I have no idea about. “Oh mom, I wish you would just tell me.” Just then, the doorbell rings. 

“Too late, he’s here!” 

“Hide!” I tell mom. I check myself out in the mirror once more before opening the door. “Hi Kyle!”

“Hi…” He stares me up and down. “Nice robe. I can’t wait to get you out of it.” He comes inside and I close the door. 

Ugh, he’s just as gross as ever. I need to stall him until Mom is ready to do whatever she’s planning. “Yeah…are you thirsty?”

“I could go for a beer.” 

“We don’t have beer. How about water or soda?” 

He starts laughing. “No liquor or wine? You need something to help you loosen up.”

“There’s wine, but I don’t drink and you shouldn’t either. We’re underage.”

Kyle smirks. “When has that ever stopped a teenager? Come on, go get some glasses.” I roll my eyes and head to the kitchen. 

About 30 minutes later, we’re in my room sitting on my bed drinking wine and chatting. Well it’s more so Kyle talking about his favorite subject…sex and women. I’m just waiting on my mom. Did she leave me hanging? “How are you feeling?” 

“I don’t know. I feel a little dizzy.” I tell him as I put down my glass. 

Kyle looks at my glass and laughs. “You didn’t even finish your drink. Lightweight!”

“I told you I don’t drink.” 

“That’s okay…” He puts down his glass and then grabs me and starts kissing me. This is so uncomfortable.

“Kyle…please…” Mom, where are you?” 

“Please what? This is what I came over here for!” He gets on top of me and opens my robe. 

“Can’t we talk first? You know, get to know each other.”

He takes his shirt off. “We were already talking. Besides, I know all I need to know about you. Dead dad, attempted murderer…twice! You vandalized my car! Should I go on?” 

I roll my eyes. “Not this again…” 

“Yes, exactly this! This time you’re going to confess what you did!” He pulls a rope out of his pocket and grabs my wrists and ties them together. 

“What are you doing?” I ask as I struggle to break free. 

“Some people call it foreplay, but I’m keeping you here until you’re ready to own up to your crimes!” He ties the other end of the rope to my headboard. I continue to try to break free, but to no avail. 

“But-“ I look and see mom standing at the door. She signals for me to keep quiet. “I thought you wanted to have sex first?” I smile at him. 

He smiles back. “Oh, we’re going to do that!” He pulls down my panties, takes his pants off, and inserts himself inside of me and that’s the last thing I remember…

I wake up to what sounds like someone screaming outside. “What the hell?” I get up and realize Kyle must have untied me, but where is he? I see a trail of blood on the floor and it’s going out into the hallway. I follow it and it goes downstairs and to the front door. The screaming is getting louder. I open the front door and I find Kyle sitting outside naked screaming like a wild banshee. 

“Kyle? What’s the matter?” I walk closer to him. He puts one hand up and I notice there’s blood on his hand. He’s using his other hand to cover himself up. 

“Stay away from me you crazy bitch! The police will be here any minute!”

I’m completely taken aback. “The police? What’s going on?” 

“Don’t act stupid! You cut off my dick, you fucking psycho!” He stands up and sure enough, there’s nothing there. I stand and look in complete shock. Was this mom’s plan?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nichole’s POV

“Kyle I-“ I try to walk closer to him, but he pushes me away. 

“I said, stay away from me!” He starts to sob. “You’ve ruined my life! I’m going to get you for this! You little-“

I run inside the house to find mom. “Mom? Mom, are you here?”

“Nichole…” She comes out of the kitchen with a knife in her hand and she’s covered in blood. I stare her up and down in shock. 

“Mom…did you really cut of Kyle’s…penis?”

She nods. “I had to. I told you I’m not going to let him hurt you or anyone else ever again.”

I look at her hands and the only thing she’s holding is a knife. “So…where is it?”

“Gone!” She points at the sink. “I put it down the garbage disposal. I couldn’t risk him getting it back and having it reattached!” 

I start laughing. “Wow…savage!” 

“Anything for you my dear.”

“He called the police. They’ll be here soon.” I inform her. 

“I know. That’s why I’m leaving.” 

My eyes widen. “You can’t leave!”

“You don’t need me anymore. I’m going to go into hiding because I’m too pretty to go to jail!” 

I look down. “Will I ever see you again?” 

She shrugs. “Maybe when this blows over. You can tell everyone I did it because I don’t want you going down for this.”

“Thanks mom.” We hug and I see my grandma’s car pulling up in the driveway. “Grandma’s here.” 

“Take this.” She hands me the knife. “I’ll see you. I love you honey.” 

“I love you too mom.” 

I head back outside. Grandma gets out of the car. She looks at Kyle and then me. She rushes over to me. “Nichole? Are you all right?”

“Is she all right? What about me?” Kyle cries. 

She looks at Kyle. “Please calm down so I can talk to my granddaughter.” She looks at me. “Tell me what happened.”

I sigh. “Kyle has been treating me like crap since our first date. We slept together and then he tossed me aside like I was yesterday’s garbage. He made jokes about Dad being dead. He was just mean and hurtful. Mom decided to help me get revenge on him.”

Grandma raises her eyebrow. “Your mom?” 

I nod. “It started of harmless by painting words on his car. Then he ruined my date with Token so mom hotwired Stan’s truck and tried to run Kyle off the road. He figured out what happened so I invited him over and this happened. He tied me to my bed to have sex with me and that’s when mom came in and cut off his penis!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I look at Kyle. “I never tied you up! You cut off my dick you crazy bitch! You’re going away for a long time!”

“Stop!” Grandma steps in. She touches my shoulder. “Nichole, sweetheart, you remember what happened to your mom, right?”

Now I’m confused. “What?”

“She committed suicide over a year ago.”

“What?” What on earth is she talking about? 

“Just a few days before you accidentally poisoned your dad...”

“Grandma, I don’t understand...” What is she saying?

“Your mom is dead! YOU did this!” She points at Kyle. 

I shake my head and cry. “No!”

“You’re still holding the knife!”

I look at the knife. “I can explain! Mom gave it to me! Let me see if she’s still here!”

“This bitch is crazier than I thought!” Kyle blurts out. 

I rush inside. “MOM? Are you still here?” I call out, but there’s no response. “Tell grandma what you did!” Still nothing. I guess she’s long gone by now. Damnit!

Grandma grabs me and shakes me. “Stop it Nichole! Your mom is dead! She was never here! It was all you! Look at you, there’s blood all over you!”

I look at myself in the mirror. My white bathrobe looks red. “Oh God…” I go back outside to talk to Kyle. “I’m so sorry…” I tell him gently. 

“You’re going to be sorry! My dad is a lawyer! You’ll be lucky if you ever see the light of day again!” He buries his head in his hand and sobs. “My life is over! I’m never going to have sex again!” I can’t believe that’s all he can think about at a time like this. I feel a hand on my shoulder. It’s Grandma. 

“Honey, give me the knife.” I slowly hand it to her. “Obviously you were let out of the hospital too soon. I should’ve kept a closer eye on you.”

Kyle looks up. “Not only did she do this to me, she put Token in a coma! He saw you and you tried to kill him! What a sick bitch!”

“Stop it Kyle! She’s not sick! She’s just lost and confused.” Grandma hugs me. “I promise you, I’ll get you better help this time.”

I push grandma away. “Leave me alone!” I run off. 

“Don’t let her get away!” I hear Kyle yell. 

I keep running until I find myself at my old house. It still has a “For Sale” sign up. I can’t believe no one has bought this place yet. I pick the lock to the back door and make my way inside. I walk around and this place looks exactly how we left it. Why is our furniture still here? I walk upstairs and stand in the doorway of my parent’s bedroom. Then it all comes back to me. This is where it all happened…

_“How could you do this to me William?” Mom cries. _

_“I haven’t been happy for a long time.” Dad tells her as I see him packing a suitcase. _

_“So you go and have an affair with your secretary for four years?” _

_“The affair is over. I’m leaving you for her.” He starts to walk towards the door, but mom stops him. _

_“You can’t!” _

_Dad pushes her away. “I am. I’m not in love with you anymore.” _

_“What about Nichole? We’re a family!” _

_“She’s old enough to understand.” _

After dad moved out, mom told me what was going on…

_“He was cheating on me for four years.” Mom cries. I start crying with her. I hate seeing her so upset._

_“I’m so sorry mom. I can’t believe he would do this to you.”_

_“To us! He broke up our family!” She wipes her eyes and looks at me. “Promise me something Nichole.”_

_“Anything!”_

_“Promise me you’ll never let a man play you for a fool.”_

_“I won’t.”_

_“I mean it! If it does happen…cut his dick off!” _

_“MOM!” I can’t believe she said that. _

_“I’m serious Nichole! No man should ever get away with that!” _

I shake my head. I walk into their room and into the bathroom. Someone cleaned it up nicely. 

_I go in the bedroom to find mom. I just met my dad’s mistress and I’m upset about it. I open the bathroom door and I see mom in a tub full of bloody water. “Mom? MOM?” I shake her, but she’s not responding. “Mom! Please, answer me!” I continue shaking her. I notice her wrists are cut. I start crying and shake her again. “Come on Mom, this isn’t the answer!_

_“Nichole…” I feel a hand touch my back. _

_I turn around and see my dad and his mistress. I jerk away from him. “Don’t touch me! This is your fault! You and that bitch!” I point at his mistress. _

All the anger I felt comes flooding back to me. My dad moved her in and I wanted her gone. I found her ADHD medication…

_I take ten pills, crush them up, and put them in her drink. “You’re not going to have my dad, you bitch!” I whisper to myself. _

Unfortunately, dad was the one who drank the drink instead. Within moments, he complained about feeling like he having a heart attack and we had him rushed to the hospital. 

_“That drink was meant for YOU!” I tell the bitch._

_“You’re crazy!” She responds. “You may have killed your own father!”_

It was too late, dad died on his way to the hospital. Within a week, I lost both parents. But why didn’t I remember that my mom died? I went to stay at a mental hospital and I swear I talked to her at least once a week. It seemed like we were practically inseparable when I moved in with grandma. Was it all in my head…? 

I go to my old room and lie down on my bed. I hug the pillow and cry. I’ve hurt so many people. How can I live with myself knowing what I’ve done? My dad, Token, Kyle…I’ve even hurt my own friends Wendy and Stan. I’m a terrible person. 

“Nichole?” I sit up and see Grandma. “I thought I would find you here.” 

“I’m sorry Grandma…”

“I know you are. It’s time for you to face the music…” I nod slowly and stand up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kyle’s POV 

After Nichole was arrested, I was sent to the hospital. Since my penis is gone, I had two options either a fake penis or a “stump”. Against my better judgment, I chose the stump. It doesn’t really matter at this point, my sex life is dead. Thanks a lot Nichole! There’s a knock on the door and I tell them to come in. I’m sure it’s the nurse with my pain meds. The door opens and it’s Stan and Wendy. I roll my eyes. “Hey dude.” Stan greets me. 

“Hi. Why did you bring her?” I ask him. 

Stan looks at Wendy nervously and back at me. “We heard what happened and we wanted to check on you.”

“Did Nichole really cute off your penis?” Wendy smirks. 

I frown immediately. “If you’re going to laugh, you can leave! It’s not funny!”

She wipes that smirk off her face and nods. “You’re right, it’s not. I knew Nichole had issues, but I didn’t know it was this bad.”

“You guys could’ve warned me that the bitch is certifiable!”

“I only knew about her parents being dead and her spending time in the mental hospital.” Stan informs me. Now he tells me!

“Again, someone could’ve warned me about that before I asked her out on a date.”

Wendy shrugs. “I thought she had mental issues because of the death of her parents.”

“You mean murdering her dad! She probably killed her mom too!”

“That’s not fair Kyle.”

I pull back my blanket and show them what’s left. “Neither is me being dickless!” I cover myself back up. “So forgive if I’m not interesting in being sympathetic to that psychopath’s feelings!”

“She’s not a psychopath, she’s-“

“She was having conversations with her dead mother! She blamed all of HER actions on a dead woman!”

“She’s traumatized! If she were in her right mind, she wouldn’t have done this to you.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? She cut off my dick with a knife and grinded it to dust in her garbage disposal! She’s sick!”

“It’s not the end of the world Kyle. You still have a dick…sort of…” I swear I hear Stan chuckle. 

“Sex won’t be the same again! I’m not even in the mood.” I start to tear up a bit. 

“There’s a plus...” Wendy mumbles. 

“Fuck off!” I yell. 

“If you’re looking for sympathy, you’re not going to get it from me! You got what you deserved if you ask me.” 

“No one asked you!” I look at Stan. “Why is she here anyway? I thought you two broke up!”

Stan nods. “We did. She wanted to come with me to check on you.” 

“Why?” 

“Believe it or not Kyle, I do care about what happened to you.” Wendy tells me. What a joke!

I laugh. “No you don’t! You just said I deserved it!” 

She nods. “I did and I still feel that way. But that doesn’t mean it should’ve happened. Nichole went too far.”

“DUH!”

“But you pushed her to her breaking point.”

“I pushed her? That girl was already broken!” 

“You made things worse. I told you they way you were treating her was wrong. Even Stan tried to tell you about how you were treating her.” 

“Yeah, well I didn’t expect this to be the outcome!”

“None of us saw it coming.” Stan adds in. 

“But you knew what she was capable of!” 

Wendy shakes her head. “Not really. What happened to her dad was an accident.” 

“She just killed the wrong person.” Stan shrugs. 

I narrow my eyes. “Is that supposed to make me feel better? She was out to get me and tried to make it look like it was you. Why aren’t you pissed about this?” 

“Because I know she’s not in her right mind. I’m not going to hold it against her.”

“So that makes mutilation and attempted murder okay?” 

“Don’t forget about what she did to me…” We turn and see Token being wheeled into the room by a nurse. 

“Token?” I say in shock. 

“Dude, you’re awake?” Stan also looks at him in shock. 

“Oh Token! I’m so happy you’re okay!” Wendy hugs him and gives me a kiss on the lips. I look over at Stan who looks very uncomfortable. I tried to warn him about her. Good thing he broke up with that whore. She looks at us. “That was just a friendly kiss.” She tries to explain. 

“Sure it was…” I reply rolling my eyes. 

“I wasn’t sure if he was going to wake up.” She looks at his nurse. “May we talk to him alone for a few?”

The nurse nods. “Fine, you have five minutes. Token needs his rest.” She leaves the room and closes the door behind her. 

“So you remember what happened that night?”Stan asks him. 

He nods. “I saw Nichole walking that night. I called out to her, but she ignored me. I followed her because I was worried and that’s when I saw her get into your car.”

Stan rubs the back of his head and chuckles nervously. “I really have to stop leaving my doors unlocked.” 

“Somehow she got your car started and again I followed her. She waited until Kyle was coming home and when he coming up the street she started driving towards him, very fast I might add. If Kyle didn’t swerve as quickly as he did, things could’ve ended up really ugly.”

“They did! I still have the scar from that night and Lisa’s leg is still broken!” I remind him pointing to the scar on my forehead. 

“Yes, but it could’ve been worse.” 

“So why didn’t you stop Nichole?” 

Token shrugs. “I didn’t know what she was up to. I definitely wasn’t expecting that. She took off so quickly. I went back to Stan’s house, but she had already returned the car and was long gone.”

“You could’ve called the police!” 

“I wanted to give her a chance to turn herself in.”

“That was stupid. You nearly got yourself killed!” Wendy cries. 

“I didn’t think she would try to hurt me. I knew she hated Kyle, but I was different. I was hoping I could reason with her.”

“So what exactly happened?” 

“Remember when I asked her out on another date?”

Wendy nods. “Yeah, you said you had something important to talk to her about. The whole time I thought you were going to ask her to be your girlfriend.”

Token frowns and shakes his head. “Not after what she did! I sent her a text that afternoon and asked her to meet me at Stark’s Pond. We met and I told her I knew what she did the night before. She tried to play dumb and I said I saw her driving Stan’s truck and she caused Kyle’s accident. She said she didn’t and I told her she was wrong for letting Stan take the blame. She denied it again and tried to leave, but I grabbed her. I told her if she didn’t confess, I would tell everyone what she did. She pushed me and I lost my balance and fell and hit my head. I lost consciousness, but then I woke up and I was in the pond and she was holding my head under the water. I came up for air and asked her what she was doing. She said she can’t let me tell anyone what “they” did. She grabbed a log and hit me. Then I woke up here days later.” 

Wendy’s jaw drops. “I can’t believe she put you in a coma. I know she didn’t mean to do it. She really cares about you.” Cut the crap Wendy! We all know that bitch doesn’t care about anyone but herself!

“Yeah came to my room and apologized for what happened and claimed she didn’t even remember what happened.”

“Dude, you heard that?” I ask him. I wonder what else he heard…

He looks at me. “Yes Kyle, you can still hear when you’re in a coma.” He narrows his eyes. “Yes, I heard you trying to have sex with Nichole in my room in case you were wondering.”

“Dude!” Stan looks at me in disgust. 

I look down embarrassed. “Can we not talk about sex ever?”

“You don’t want to talk about sex?” Token asks raising his eyebrow. 

“Now he doesn’t since his dick got cut off.” Wendy smiles. 

“Shut up Wendy!”

Token’s eyes widen. “Dude, did Nichole do that to you?”

I nod. “Yes, that’s why I’m here. I thought I was going to trick her into confessing to the car incident, but instead,” I remove the blanket and point down, “this happened!”

“I told you what she did.” Token reminds me. 

“I know, but I wanted to hear her say it.”

“So is she in jail now?” He asks. 

“She’s in the psych ward.” Wendy informs him. 

“I hope she stays there for good this time!” I honestly think she deserves to be in jail forever! She took away my manhood, so she needs her freedom taken from her. Well as long as she’s locked away somewhere, she can’t do this to someone else. I will say, I’ve learned my lesson and I know I need to do moving forward. 

Nichole’s POV 

_One month later…_

I’m still in the hospital waiting to be released. The doctors don’t think I’m ready, but I know I am. To pass the time, I usually read or paint. Today I decided to paint. “Hi Nichole.” The doctor greets me.

“Hello.” I reply not looking up from my painting. I’m not really in the mood to chat with him today. 

“How are you feeling today?” 

“I’m fine thank you.” 

“Are you up for a visitor?” 

“Sure.” I haven’t had a visitor since I’ve been here. I’m guessing it’s probably grandma to lecture me. 

“Nichole?” I hear a familiar voice. I look at them and smile. 

“Hi Wendy.” I greet her before going back to my painting. 

She sits down across from me. “I just don’t understand…”

“Understand what?” 

“Why you did it? All of it.” 

“Are you talking about Kyle?” 

She pauses for a minute. “Yes. What else would I be talking about?” 

“How is Kyle doing?” 

“Surprisingly…he’s really changed. He’s apologized to all the girls that he’s hurt.”

I stop what I’m doing and look at her. “Not all of them. I haven’t gotten one.” 

“Can you blame him after what you did? He doesn’t want anything to do with you.” 

I shrug. “I just did what my mom told me to do.” I go back to my painting. 

“Nichole, you remember your mom is dead…right?” 

I nod. “She told me before she died, silly girl!”

“What did she tell you?” 

I’m now putting the finishing touches on my painting. “She said, if a man ever mistreats me, to cut his dick off so that’s what I did!” I show Wendy my painting and smile. It’s a painting of Kyle getting his dick cut off. 

“Oh my God!” Wendy shrieks and stands up. 

“Be sure to give this to Kyle for me, dear!” I try to hand her the painting, but instead she runs out. I shrug and pick up the painting and put with my others. Every day since I’ve been here, I’ve painted the same picture. It’s gets better every day and serves as a reminder! I smile.


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Kyle’s POV 

One year later...

I walk up to a door and ring the doorbell. The door opens. “Surprise!” I yell out holding out flowers. 

“Oh Kyle, you got me flowers!” The flowers are for Lisa. She’s wearing a purple dress and has her hair in a curly updo style. “You’re so sweet!”

“I also got you a corsage.” I put the corsage on her wrist. In case you haven’t figured it out, we’re going to homecoming. 

“Aww…you really shouldn’t have!” She smiles. 

“But I wanted to! I love you.”

“I love you too baby!” She kisses me. “You look handsome.” She says as she stares up and down at my tux. 

I can feel myself blushing. “Thanks. I got a limo for tonight. We can go to the restaurant of your choice before the dance if you want.”

She puts her arms around me. “You spoil me, you know that?”

“You love it, don’t you?”

She nods. “Now it’s my turn to spoil you!” She takes my hand and we head to the limo. 

Lisa and I are now dating. We started dating about six months ago. She knows about my umm…issue and she could care less. Other girls have turned their backs on me, but Lisa was there for me. I asked her why she gave me a chance knowing we won’t have much of a sex life and she told me it’s because I was the only guy that ever gave her a chance. I felt guilty because that “chance” was for all the wrong reasons. I told her that and apologized so we agreed to a fresh start. We’ve been going strong since! 

Stan didn’t take Wendy back. Thank God! I always told him he could do so much better and he finally listened. He’s now dating a girl named Isla and she’s the complete opposite of that whore Wendy. This one is actually faithful. Another plus for Stan is she’s someone I never had sex with. 

Wendy is now dating Token. I’m not surprised by that one. She’s been in denial about screwing him, but we all know that was a lie. All I have to say is more power to Token. Then again, they’re probably cheating on each other. 

That crazy bitch Nichole is still in the psych ward last time I heard. She deserves the death penalty for what she did to me! But I’m happy knowing she’s locked away and can’t hurt anyone else the way she hurt me. 

I have changed my ways. Thanks to Nichole, I can honestly say I’ve learned that the way I was treating women was wrong. I mean, yeah I knew it was wrong all along. But crossing the wrong one taught me a valuable lesson. I had to change. I’ve made amends with all the girls I’ve hurt. I know it’s doesn’t change anything and most of them haven’t forgiven me, but it was for my own peace of mind. I even wrote the psycho an apology letter. I don’t know if she got it or if she cares, but I gave her a sincere apology. 

I’ve even apologized to Kenny. I told him the truth about the night he “slept” with Wendy. He was very forgiving and that also helped work out the friendship between him and Stan. The three of us are back to hanging out like the good old days. I guess in weird way, I owe Nichole a thank you.

The End


End file.
